


Drabbles n' smuff

by Marcymoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Scissoring, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, room trashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcymoo/pseuds/Marcymoo
Summary: Two men, a demolitionist and a DJ decides to fuck around LITERALLY!





	1. A night where thou shall not sleep (Late night binge nsfw)

It was nearly midnight, Junkrat tossed and turned under the covers wearing nothing, but his boxers. He scrunched up his face struggling to sleep as an annoyed groan vibrated in his throat, cursing his inability to sleep.  
He furiously threw the covers off him, clumsily stumbling out of his bed onto the floor, rummaging for his prosthesis swearing that he left them next to the bed. 

He felt them in the middle of the floor before he snapped them on. He headed for the drawer picking up sweatpants.

The Junker walked down the halls passing the living room going into the kitchen, not caring if his peg gonna wake someone or not. He opened the fridge grabbing a can of soda until a snort alerted him. He turned around seeing McCree passed out on the marble island clasping a bottle of Jack Daniels. 

Junkrat gave the sleeping gunslinger a smirk before shutting the fridge. He went over to the cabinet, pouring himself a bowl of chips and returned to the living room turning on the t.v. to an action film, giggling at the screen as he popped a few chips in his mouth and took a swig from the can.

Lúcio came into the living room yawning, brushing his eye with his right hand. 

"Can't sleep either huh?!" Junkrat asked, sitting up turning his head facing the Brazilian from the back of the couch. "Nah, I just finished my album."

"Good on ya." 

Lúcio leaned against the couch. "Is that...?" He pointed his thumb against the screen.

"Absolute mayhem?" Junkrat finished the other man's sentence. "Yes."

"You can watch it with me if ya want to." Junkrat sat up with his legs crossed, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Sure, Let me go grab something real quick." Lúcio disappeared into the kitchen then suddenly peeked from the corner. "McCree is passed out back there." 

"He's always like that every one of his happy hours."

Lúcio took a seat next to Junkrat with frog designed plastic acrylic cup with a straw in hand. 

"I don't know, shouldn't we do something about it?." he sighed, taking a sip from his straw.

"Nah, he's most likely going to wake up sooner or never."

He nearly choked on his drink "What?!" 

"I'm jus’ kiddin', mate." Junkrat laughed "'M sure he's fine." he took another swig of his can.

As Lúcio continued sipping and taking a handful of chips, Junkrat examined his loungewear, wondering what made him obsessed with frogs. He understands he has a frog on his tank top during missions and other times he wears this tight suit with a frog helmet. Does he associate with them in the past, have them as pets, or loved them in general? He rather not question it, but it's kinda cute how he loves those small amphibians. 

Lúcio stopped sipping and arched a brow in visible concern. "What's wrong?!"

"Um, Can I put that up for you?" Junkrat asked, almost immediately not wanting to make it obvious that he wanted to ask him about something."I mean, you seem to be done with it."

"Sure, thank you" Lúcio said as he handed the cup over to Junkrat who then puts it on the table next to him.

His attention returned to the screen to see a chase scene until he felt an unexpected warmth nuzzling against him.  
"I'm cold." Lúcio mumbled, looking up to meet Junkrat's amber. 

"Want me to getcha a blanket or something?" 

Lúcio sat up slowly, bringing his legs up to his chest. "Nah, it's cool your sweatpants are much warmer and thicker than what I have on unless you're uncomfortable with nuzzling ."

"Nah s' fine." he shook head. "Me an' Roadie always huddle up against each other all the time in the outback, so I have no problem with it."

Lúcio proceeded to nuzzle up to the Junker. He smiled at the man feeling warmth and comfort from him once more. He comfortably wrapped his arm around him.

It was a calm moment between them as they watched the movie until Junkrat burst into laughter at the explosion on screen. Junkrat suddenly burst into laughter seeing the explosion on scene .

" Merda !" the Brazilian jolted up.  
"What?" Junkrat said between giggles.  
"I know you have favorite parts from this film, but there's no need to be so loud."  
"Sorry, mate." Junkrat exhaled calming himself down.  
"Why do you like explosion so much?"  
"I jus' grew pretty fond of it in the outback, I mean me an' roadie would blow up a lot of things." junkrat sighed with a smile. "It's jus' an exciting thing ya know." 

Lúcio nodded understanding the other man's interest.  
"Since ya up in my bush, why do ya like frogs so much anyways?"  
Lúcio chuckled, "Well, when I was younger, my father would take me to the park and we would feed the frogs at the pond."  
"Nice story, mate." Junkrat said, gazing at him.  
Lúcio smiled "Thanks."

They continued to watch the film. Junkrat leaned against the arm of the sofa nearly drifting off to sleep until he felt two hands planted on both sides of the couch. His eyes widen seeing Lúcio above him. The position was a bit suggestive as if he was attempting to straddle him. 

"W.. what are ya doin'?" He stammered while his face flushed red, scrunching up his body under the other man’s presence.

"I'm trying to get my cup."  
Junkrat turned on his back propping himself on the couch scooting up.  
"Why didn't you jus' ask me?"  
"I didn't want to disturb you." Lúcio grunted climbing towards the table reaching for the cup.

Their face is surprisingly inches apart much to his shock.  
"For the last time, I can get it for you." Junkrat reached for the cup behind him.  
Before he knew it , Lúcio slipped against the leather couch unintentionally crashing their lips together. Junkrat’s eyes widened as his heart beat rapidly. 

Lúcio immediately hopped off his body. Junkrat sat up seeing Lúcio mortified, turning his head away covering his mouth. " I-I'm sorry." he stammered softly, slowly backing away from the couch.

Junkrat grabbed his arm before he could leave. " There's nothin' to be sorry about, heat frog." Junkrat giggled softly,standing over the other man stroking his cheeks with his left hand. 

Lúcio slightly turned his head looking away from the Junker. "So, your not freaked out or anything like that?"

In response, he tugged on the Lúcio's shirt, uniting their lips again. His lips was soft, plump, and plush he could just melt into them. 

He caressed the other man's sides, groping his posterior earning a gasp from him using that advantage to plunge his tongue in, sloppily colliding tongue as saliva escapes the corner of his mouth tasting the sweet and tanginess in his mouth which makes him question what's in the cup he was drinking from. 

His eyes falls half lidded getting lost in the kiss. He applied his weight on the other man causing him to groan as they fell back onto the sofa. Junkrat proceeded to slip his good hand under his shirt breaking the kiss leaving a thread of saliva linked to their tongues. He brushes his lips to the side of Lúcio's neck sucking and biting the sensitive skin. 

"P..porra!" Junkrat paused admiring the sounds that came out of his mouth wanting to hear more he continued. He pulled back smiling at the red mark he left on him then proceeded to lift up his shirt. He sat there in awe skating around missions must have benefits if that's the only thing he does. His abs is nourished than his own and it still maintains it's rough looking feature. 

Lúcio mumbled something softly in Portuguese. He turned his head covering his blushing face while his body is getting exposed.  
Junkrat swiftly pinned his hands against the couch.  
"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable with this?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Lúcio chuckled nervously. "I just haven't exposed myself like this towards anyone before."

"There's nothin' to be anxious about, froggy." He caressed the other man's jawline. "Yer' a pretty, no beautiful spunk. If those drongos think otherwise, I'LL BLOW UP THEIR HOUSES!!!"

"Please don't do that."

"I'm jus' kiddin' mate, but seriously yer a cute lil spunk." Junkrat giggled planting a kiss on the man's cheeks.

He lowered himself, lips brushing against the side of his neck to his chest. He moved to his right bud. He lapped and swirled his tongue against his areola feeling the smaller man squirm and whimper under his presence.

He raised his head mischievously grinning at the other’s flushed face.  
“Your noises are cute, I wonder if I can amp up the volume?”  
Lúcio giggled shamefully at the pun until he unexpectedly felt the Junker’s teeth nipped at his other tit making him shrill.  
“Satisfied?”  
Junkrat smiled reassuring him he is. 

He caressed the side of his abdomen, peppering it with kisses down to his navel where a small silver piece dimly illuminated.  
“Piercings huh?” He looked up to meet his irises, but he received no response. He planted a small kiss before sucking on it feeling the abs expand and tighten rapidly under him. 

A firm yet soft bulge nudged against the junker’s chest gaining his attention. ”What do we have ‘ere?” he sang, lowering himself to his pants poking clothed bulge . “You’re havin’ a stiffy aren’tcha?”

Lúcio shudders against the arm of the couch then shot up with a sudden realization. “Wait! What if someone walks in and catches us? What if McCree wakes up?”  
“The guys are asleep during this time of night.” Junkrat assured.  
“But-”  
Junkrat looked up at him with puppy eyes as he nuzzled his cheeks against it.“Pretty please?”  
“F-fine.” he sighed defeatedly.

Junkrat smiled, hooking his finger on the hem of the clothing slowly pulling it down causing his dick spring out. 

He went slack jaw not only by the fact how huge he is, but at the sight of his dick springing up at the pull of a single fabric of clothing, a thick fabric at that. He couldn’t tell if he was wearing boxers or going commando.  
“What do you find interesting about my shorts?” Lúcio asked.  
The Junker straighten his lips.  
Well, that answered his question.

Junkrat moved his fingers to Lúcio’s shaft rubbing the tip with his thumb while watching him flinches against his caress. As he’s jerking him off, fresh sticky precum starts trinkle between his fingers. He ran his tongue against his shaft cleaning up the mess he made. 

The Junker pulled back licking his lips savoring his taste. “You’re sweet.” he teased. He took a few more inches of his schlong into his mouth as his hand gripped his shaft stroking it slowly and running his tongue around shaft making Lúcio bite his bottom lip.

Junkrat made fierce eye contact with Lúcio's flinching ones as he engulfed his cock, feeling it poke the back of his throat. He plants both of his hands on Lúcio’s abdomen moaning and fluttering his eyes closed while his cock formed a slight bulge in his throat with each thrust of his mouth. 

Lúcio sighs resting his head against the arm of the couch. He jolted when he heard footsteps.

“Someone’s coming!” Lúcio alerted making the Junker's eyes widen in shock. Lúcio grabbed the remote shutting the TV off. 

Soldier76 sluggishly approached the living room scanning his surroundings before entering the kitchen.  
“McCree get up.” he commanded in a hushed tone.

Junkrat continued to move his mouth as he unintentionally grazing his teeth  
“Mhn, are you using your teeth?” Lúcio whispered. Worried, he stops sucking. “Wait, no I like that.”  
Junkrat obliged and resumed what he was doing, making Lúcio shudder.

“Lúcio?”  
He sat up while Junkrat lowered his head deeper onto his cock.  
“Yeah?” he answered, offhandedly.  
“What are you doing up so late?” Soldier76 asked from across the living room.  
“I was watching a movie and I’m about to go to bed.” He replied, shuddering.

“Why are you shivering? It's not cold in here!” 

“Oh yeah I’m tired and I’m gonna heading off to bed soon.” He faked a yawn.

“Okay, well see you in the morning.”

After he completely leaves the living room, Lúcio turned the tv back seeing nothing, but the end credits. Junkrat noticed this and shot him a scowl.  
”Sorry.” Lúcio picked up the remote again. “What scene were we on?” Junkrat rolled his eyes “Wait, I remember now.” He tapped the remind button to the movie’s climax.

Junkrat gave Lúcio a half lidded lustful gaze as he grabbed the base of his dick and hastily thrusting his cock in mouth. Lúcio huffed loudly. “Jamie, I’m getting close.” Junkrat arched a brow confused whether or not he said something pertaining to his name. 

“JAMIE!!!” Lúcio arched his back, cumming simultaneously as the explosion on the screen. 

The Junker was caught off guard as cheeks puffed up. He'd nearly choked from the amount of cum if hadn’t been so quick to gulp down. 

He quickly pulled his dick out of his mouth causing a strand of cum to splurt on the tip of his nose.  
Lúcio fell back against the couch, huffing erratically.  
"Merda!"  
He sat up finding Junkrat sitting idly "Are you okay?"

"You called me Jamie?" Junkrat said, blankly.  
"Yeah I took your name and shorten it if that's okay with you or you preferred to be called Junkrat."  
The Junker gave no response. 

"You missed a spot." He swiped the cum from the tip of his nose and sucked on it. He gazed at him in awe wondering how he could eat his own cum like it was icing.

Junkrat stretched his back, yawning ."I'm beat, I'm heading off to bed."  
"Uh, Yeah." Lúcio agreed  
They cleaned their mess before heading off to the corridor.

On the way to their rooms, Junkrat thought about what Lúcio called him earlier. Usually it's been a Junkrat or Jamison by others, but almost never a Jamie. He reached down his pants palming his briefs. 

He wishes that it didn’t have to end so soon. When he returns to his room all he’ll be thinking about Lúcio moaning his nickname over and over. He bit his lip rubbing himself more vigorously, wanting it to happen. 

His eyes widen when he was grabbed by the shoulders and rammed against the wall. He looked down facing the man below him. His eyes were gazing fiercely into his own while he pinned him against the wall.

“Crikey Lu, what’s gotten into y-?” His eyes traveled down, seeing the other man’s bulge twitching under his shorts. 

He’s still excited after the whole thing they did earlier. He smiled seeing that this is not over, but confused on what made him go from shy to dominate.

“Oh, you want me to take care of that for you?” he teased.  
In response Lúcio slipped his hand down his sweatpants palming his cock. Junkrat huffed at the pleasure building up in him. 

“I’m not ready to call it a night just yet.” he dug into his briefs wrapping his fingers around his cock. His thumb rubbed against his slit.

“I knew you would rub one out after all that.” The Junker’s cock oozed with precum while the other man rubbed more vigorously causing a small damp spot to form. 

Junkrat's precum trickled onto his fingers giving him the perfect amount he needed. He moved his lubricated fingers to his entrance and thrust his fingers into him. 

Junkrat flinched while his hole is being stretched. “You feel so tight around my fingers.” He began moving his fingers in him a couple of times. He gasped when his fingers brushed against his prostate.

"I can see why your name is JUNKrat." Lúcio whispered squeezing the Junker’s buttocks. Junkrat pushed the shorter man onto the cold hall floor pinning his arms still panting in pleasure.

"You're gonna have to try better than that , mate." Junkrat hissed into his ears then began nipping on said ear.

Lúcio choked a moan. The sound that came out of his mouth made the Junker smile. He moved his lips to Lúcio's neck and began peppering kisses against it then he sat up planting both his hands on his chest while he grinds himself on his lap. “ I need you now! Nowhere else but here.”

Lúcio arched his brow “In the middle of the hallway?”  
He arched a brow. “Yeah, where else?”  
Lúcio laughs. “I was expecting we go over to my room and fuck.” Junkrat pins him harder to the floor. “No! I’m too horny for that! Plus you’re the one who made the first move here.” 

He pulled down Lúcio’s shorts seeing his erects spring out once again. “You’re really confident for a spunk who gets shy over having his shirt lifted up. ”  
Lúcio sat up. “Hey! You can still fuck with a shirt on.” he argued.

Junkrat rolled his eyes, begrudgingly agreeing with the statement since he seen people fuck with most of their clothing on in the alleys of Junkertown.

He leaned down engulfing his dick sucking it hard.  
Lúcio flinched his body. “Woah, easy I'm feeling a bit sensitive.”  
Junkrat reduced his pace, completely coating his dick with saliva. He released his cock from his mouth with a pop.

“You sure you want to do it here?” Lúcio asked, raising a smug brow.  
The Junker shot him a scowl as he took off his sweatpants.  
Lúcio shrugged “Okay.”

He finally removed his briefs tossing it to the side. He thrust himself onto the other man’s cock sighing at his thick girth  
“Is it too much for you?”  
“Nonsense.” Junkrat huffed. “I’ll get used to it.”

He balanced himself with both hands on the other man’s thighs while he gradually rocks himself on his cock. They moaned simultaneously as they met tenderly with each thrust.  
“Say my name!” Junkrat panted, pressing his forehead against his.  
“Junkrat.”  
“No, the other one you shouted before.”  
Lúcio smiled “Jamie?”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to hear you moan or anything unless its Jamie, got that.”  
Lúcio moaned. “Oh yes, Jamie.”  
“Louder.”  
“JAMIE!”  
“LOUDER!”  
“MCCREE!!”  
“What?!” Junkrat’s face fell into confusion hearing the gunslinger name come out of his mouth.  
"McCree!" Lúcio cried.  
Junkrat glared at Lúcio "You had one job and-" He lifted his head as soon as he heard incoherent mumbling.

His body froze up seeing McCree drunkenly stumbling across the hallway. He feared that he's partly sober and notice them right away, ruining their moment with his drunken rambling. His eagerness has gotten the best of him, maybe he should’ve took up on that offer to fuck in the room.

McCree continued to walk through the hall, presumably not noticing them at all. He stumbled against the wall causing his hat to topple off his head, landing right next to them as he passes by.

Junkrat snatched the hat from the floor observing it while a grin spread across his face.  
Lúcio slowly sat up, arching a brow “What are you doing?”  
“Mind if we do a bit o' roleplay?” Junkrat teased, putting on the hat.  
Lúcio giggled. "Mccree is gonna kill you if he finds out."  
"We're just borrowin' it for now, I'll return it." He assured.

Junkrat planted both hands on Lúcio's chest while he bounced on his lap.  
“I wish we had rope, so I can hogtie ya while I root you immensely." He gradually went faster. "But for now I'm jus' gonna ride ya til I milked ya dry."

Lúcio grabbed Junkrats hips only for him to pin his hands against the floor. “I’m running this show here.” The Junker said, interlocking his fingers with his. “You just lie down and enjoy it.” 

"Jeez, when did you learn those cowboy languages from?"

"I used to watch cowboy films with McCree once before.” Junkrat gushed, just by thinking about it. “And Crikey was he drunk, but it was fun."

“So, did it ended up in our situation afterwards?” Lúcio snarked.

Junkrat grabbed him by the chin, squishing cheeks in the palm of his prosthetic hand.  
"I ain't liking that mouth of yours, prettyboy!" He retorted. "And jus' for that I'm gonna tan that hide of yours." 

Junkrat sucked on his good fingers until it’s completely slicked with his saliva. He inserted it into the other man's entrance making him jolt and twitch.

Junkrat continues to move simultaneously as he thrust his fingers into him.  
He gazed impishly at the man under him, enjoying the looks his anguished face. "Not used to having your ring tamed, huh?!"

Lúcio gave a long moaned in response. 

Junkrat shoved his fingers deeper into him, making him arch his back. His hips bounced up driving his cock deep into him causing it to bump against his spot. “Woahoho, That’s it alright!” Junkrat shrilled, holding onto his hat. Lúcio's thrust up hips making the Junker bounce on his laps. The immense pleasure over took the Junker as he met his spot over and over.  
"Yeah, let's ride through the night. Yeehaw!" Junkrat hooted.  
Lúcio gave an unimpressed glare.  
"Really?! You’re gonna wake every-Ahhn." He arched his back, moaning as loud as the Junker when his fingers stroked his prostate again.  
Junkrat smiled, raising a brow."You sure about that?!"

Lúcio turned his head groaning.  
He hunched over resting his prosthetic hand on his chest, hat covering half of his face.  
Junkrat panted.“It’s almost gonna be high noon.” 

“Just say you’re gonna cum.” Lúcio grunted.

His prosthetic hand feebly held the other man’s chin “Say me name.”  
“Jamngh!” He thrust his hips up rapidly.  
Junkrat threw his head back, shooting strands onto Lúcio's shirt. He grinded his hips on his laps, riding out his orgasm. 

Lúcio starts to twitch in him indicating that he is getting close. Junkrat slipped his fingers out of him and pins his hips onto the floor, taking him base deep.  
"EU TE AMO, JAMIE!" Lúcio shrilled, clawing at the floor. His hips jolted while he clenched his teeth. He came harder than before. 

The Junker felt his belly swell from the amount of cum being pumped into him. He rested his head back in a haze with his tongue hanging out, huffing in pleasure. He glanced down at the man below him, noticing the mess on his shirt. 

"Oh, um sorry about tha-"  
Lúcio cut him off pressing his fingers against his lips, while he slipped off his shirt.  
Junkrat laid against the other man’s bare chest. His dick slipped out of his hole causing cum to pool onto the floor.

“I feel for the guy that had to clean that up.” Lúcio mused.

Junkrat shrugged his shoulder."Eh, what about em' that's their job anyways."  
He grinned seductively.  
"Now, shall we head out to your room?"

"No-"

Junkrat furrowed his brows. "Huh?!"

Lúcio teasingly pointed to his head. "Not until we return that hat."

Junkrat eyes fixated on the hat.  
"Oh."

\-----

McCree stumbled to his dorm room. A deep blush spread across his face , his eyes slightly droopy, and his lips formed into a smile.

"Hanzo, I'm home." Jesse called out with a minor hiccup.

Hanzo put his book down, pushed up his glasses, and turning to the gunslinger. 

"Have you been drinking again?" Hanzo asked. "And where's your hat?!"

"I dunno where it is." McCree plopped face first on the bed next to the Shimada.

"Huh?" He arched a brow

There was a knock at the door.  
Hanzo set his book on the night stand and went for the door. He opened it to find McCree's hat. He glanced around the halls, finding no one. He shrugged taking the hat inside the room.


	2. Glory Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji dares Lucio to do gloryholes not much else said

Lúcio regretted agreeing to this. Genji and him has settled on a dare on doing the glory hole in the bathroom. The cyborg promised him a new expensive headphone set if he does it. Lúcio denied the dare until Genji declared he gives up the ones he is currently using. He loved those headphones, he always uses them during his performances, and they're rare to find in store. God forbids he gives them up to him as he feared what he might do to it. He begrudgingly accepted the dare.

Before approaching the bathroom door, Genji added if he tries ditching it still counts as denying. Lúcio angrily rolled his eyes entering the bathroom.  
He could hear the muffled rave music from outside, but damn it's so cold in the bathroom despite the fact he's wearing a lightweight jacket over his tank top. 

He approached the bathroom stall with a hole suspiciously drilled through the granite.  
He sighed begrudgingly undoing his pants, he looked up at the bathroom window determining for the last time if he still wants to go through with this or not. He shook his head and pulled down his briefs grabbing his dick and plugging it into the hole.

He heard a combination of footsteps and steel clinking towards him which concerns him slightly. An inaudible shriek left his throat once he felt the cold metal hand made contact with him. He clenched his teeth, softly banging his head against the stall, internally deeming this is his worst experience ever as he was being jerked off by an omnic. 

The hand stopped and replaced with a calloused, but warmer hand. The man is probably human after all he thought. 

The hand stroked his dick slowly, rubbing its thumb against the slit. A tongue ran against his shaft making Lúcio’s body shudder and heated up; he wanted more. The stranger finally took his dick into his mouth bobbing his head back and forth penetrating the throat. 

Lúcio laid his body against the wall thoughts filled with nothing, but lewd things he would be saying right now only to be expressed by husky exhales and soft murmurs. The pace quicken as the teeth softly grazing on his member. Drool escaped the corner of his mouth as he felt shocks up his spine.  
“I'm gonna…”  
His dick is released from the mouth. He felt a kiss on the head of his dick before hearing metal unclamping and fabric shuffling. A tight hole prodded against his dick as if he’s teasing it, the hole pushes against the dick until it’s sheathed. 

Lúcio choked back a moan feeling the tight hole engulfing him. The stranger thrust against the stall at a slow pace which became quicker with every thrust.

Lúcio would be feeling the stranger’s body before groping the stranger's hips and biting his ear, but all he could do is press his face against the stall fantasizing what could’ve been.

Lúcio's body began to twitch and his pelvis tighten as he is close.  
“I ngh-” Lúcio was cut off by the stranger gradually picking up speed by that he could tell he is close too.

“PORRA, ESTOU ENCHENDO VOCÊ COM MINHAS SEMENTES!!!” he arched his back, scraping his nails against the stall as the stranger push against him filling the hole with his hot thick load. 

He heard the stranger moan as something splattered on the floor.  
The stranger pulled out then collapsed against the floor.  
“Are you okay?” he asked  
“Yeah.” the voice sounded raspy to which he can’t blame him.

Lúcio pulled his dick out of the stall which is now slick with cum and tucked it back in his pants. He heads for the door stopping midway looking back at the stall.

He exited the restroom to find Genji leaning against the bathroom wall with his robotic dick in hand leaking with glowing green liquid.

Lúcio cleared his throat making the cyborg jump before hastily tucking himself back in his pants.  
Genji face flushed red “Umm, I guess I owe you those headphones.”.  
Lúcio nodded in response crossing his arms.

“I’m going to go grab a drink, want anything? My treat.” the cyborg offered, heading off to the bar.  
“Right behind y-” Lúcio jolted as he felt someone putting something in his back pocket then patting his behind. 

He turned around seeing a rather tall blonde man hobbling towards the door. He believes the peg leg isn’t the only reason why he was walking like that. He fished the item from his back pocket and unfolded the piece of paper which contained a note that says call me with the phone number. He glanced back at the man then the piece of paper. He smirked as he put the paper back in the pocket.


	3. Femslash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janissa and Lucia goes camping in a genderbend overwatch universe

"We're lost, aren't we?" Lúcia concluded.

Junkrat’s eyes rapidly scanned the map in disbelief. They have been walking around in the forest of Eichenwalde for hours and there was still no sight of the group’s camp.  
pine trees surrounded them and leaves and broken omnic parts are scattered randomly in the dirt. Of course they’re going the wrong way. 

Junkrat smacked her hand on the map. "I swear we're going the right way." 

"We would've made it to camp for our next mission by now and Wionna is probably wondering where we are.”  
“We could just message her.”  
“there’s no WiFi here.”

The cloudy sky rumbled as droplets of water showered the forest and trickled on their skins.  
Lúcia sighed releasing the backpack onto the ground. "I guess we'll set up camp here." She took off her frog scrunchie causing her dreads to fall over her face. 

Junkrat watches in awe as the DJ held the scrunchie with her teeth while she styles her dreads in a bun.She always thought Lúcia was beautiful, but the way her canine bit the scrunchie is kinda sexy. She turned her head when the DJ caught a glimpse of her staring.

“Can you help me hold it in place?” she mumbled with the scrunchie still in her teeth.  
Without a word, Junkrat hurriedly approached the shorter woman holding her hair while Lúcia took the band and tied her hair in place.

“Thanks, now let’s do this before it rains harder.” She removed the tent parts from the bag. 

“Have you set up a tent before?”  
Junkrat nodded, grabbing the strap. “ Yeah, done it plenty of times. Do we have the instruction manual?”

Lúcia took out the instruction booklet, showing the image to her. Junkrat leaned towards the booklet, furrowing her brows. It was different from any other tent she would set up with Makori in the Outbacks. It’s one of those fancy tents that goes overboard with the instructions instead of making it simple.

“It says here we’re supposed to strap it onto the trees.”

The Junker rose her brows “Why?! But okay!” She pulled the strap over to the tree while the DJ does the same with hers. 

Junkrat watched the other woman adjust the straps. She furrowed her brows, fixated on the metal clasp of the strap. 

She has never made a tent with the metal clasp, it’s usually with the poles, stakes, and the fabric. Might be one of those fancy tents. 

She wrapped the strap around the tree and tied it completely ignoring the buckle. It didn’t last long as it unraveled,p hitting her abdomen.The Junker fell to the ground clutching herself, groaning. 

“Janie?!” Lúcia cried, running by her side. “Are you alright?!”

Junkrat faced her. “Nah, I’ve never worked with anything like this before.”

Lúcia knelt holding her hand out to her “ Want me to show you?”

Junkrat nodded in response, pulling herself up. 

“Here,” Lúcia grabbed the harness and wrapped it around a tree. She held up the harness while Junkrat watched from behind her shoulder. 

“Pull the strap through the opening.” She slid the strap through the buckle and clamped down the clasp. She lifted her head, facing Junkrat with a grin. “See, It's just like a belt.”

Junkrat nodded while she went over to the other tree wrapping the strap around it. 

Holding up the metal clasp, she huffed as she tries to remember what Lúcia said earlier while she. She pulled the strap through the metal opening and snapped it shut then tighten it around the tree.

“Now you’re getting it!” Lúcia cheered making Junkrat smile in response. She then tossed her a tent pole to which the Junker immediately caught. “Now for the fun part.”

The rain poured harder above them. The dirt starts to soften while the puddles form around the area. Their clothes and Junkrat’s once flaring hair became dampen much to their annoyance. “Let’s finish this.”

They carefully yet quickly insert the poles into the tent building it structure. Junkrat unintentionally jammed the rod into the tent, causing the rod to get caught in the fabric tunnel eventually tearing it when he tries to pull it out.

"Uh, Lucy!"  
The DJ turned around, rushing towards the Junker.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Without a word, she softly writhe the pole out of the tent , pulling off a piece of cloth stuck to the pole in the process. She reinsert the pole carefully back into the tent.  
"That should do it.” She rushed towards the tent and pulled out the rope ladder, climbing into the tent 

Lúcia opened the tent, poking her head out. “Aren’t ya gonna come in, it's dry inside?”

"Nah I'm more comfortable out 'ere." Junkrat lied, shulking her shoulder lower. She heard the woman's footsteps before she crouched by her side.  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
Junkrat went briefly quiet. Her ambers made contact with her dark browns.  
“Like I even deserve to be in that tent. ” She furrowed her thick brows. "We're lost because of me. I screwed up everything. I'm sorry, Lucy."

“It's not your fault, you tried all you could and you helped out a lot today.” Lúcia rested her hand on her damp shoulder, gaining the other woman's attention. “We can find them in the morning and explain what happened.”

She stood offering a hand. "Now, let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Junkrat smiled grabbing onto her pulling herself up then following her into the tent. They quickly closed the tent up. The string lights hung over them providing enough light to the tent. Lúcia took off her pack and pulled out two bowls and cans.

"Han Sung gave us these spicy ramen bowls and nano cola for the trip. " she said, putting the ramen bowl into the Junkers open hand. 

Junkrat examined the instructions before opening the tab having the ramen bowl play small chiptune followed by make voice what it assumed to be the word thank you in Korean.  
Lúcia handed her a water bottle which she poured into the bowl.

The bowl started ticking much to the Junker's delight. "Is this going to blow up?"

"It's counting down the minutes until your food ready."

Junkrat’s lips straighten. "If it wasn't raining out there I would've made a campfire. " she pouted.

"This is good as campfire food or better." Lúcia reassured. "But that's up to you."

The bowl finally rang followed by a Korean translated "Enjoy your food".

Junkrat stripped off the ramen cover, spinning the noodles onto her fork, sniffing it before slurping it. She never had anything as good as this before. The crisp of the vegetables and the savory spicy flavors of the broth and noodles sparked her tongue. She continues to slurp down noodles with renewed vigor as she opened the can of soda gulping it down.

"Woah, let me guess you haven't had noodles before?”

“Not in this flavor or in a bowl, they really didn’t have this in Junkertown.” she said as she continued eating.

"I could ask him if he could bring you more."  
Junkrat drank the broth."I'd like that."

After they're finished, Lúcia put the trash back in the bag it came and tossed it aside.

"Wanna listen to some music?" Lúcia pulled out her mini boombox.  
Junkrat arched her brow, waving her finger. "Hey, I thought you said there was no WiFi."  
"It's downloaded music so we can hear it wherever we are regardless if there's WiFi or not."

Soft music played while the rain fell outside. The Junker leaned against the walls in the tent taking in the soothing sounds around her. She nearly drifted off until Lúcia to jump towards her embracing her tightly when the lightning struck nearby.

They both exchanged gaze for a brief moment before Lúcia uncoils her hand from the other woman.  
"I guess we should sleep before mission starts tomorrow."

Junkrat nodded before crawling over towards the bag, opening it. “Piss, there's no blanket we must’ve left it at the base before the mission.”

"We could huddle up, if that's ok with you.” Lúcia suggested.

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with that, I do it all the time."

"Well, goodnight." Lúcia clapped making the lights turn off.

As Junkrat squirmed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. The tent is more uncomfortable above ground much to the Junker's anguish. She turned around as she felt something soft cushioned against her head. She smiled finding comfort as she happily nuzzled against it.

“Janie?” 

The Junker’s eyes fluttered open finding herself on the latter’s chest. Her eyes widen as she instantly sat up, flustered. “Uh, sorry! Y’know an’ uh I’ve never got this comfy- Wait, no that’s not what I-.”

“No, It’s fine.”

Junkrat turned the opposite way, slowly drifting to sleep. While she slept she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Lúcia's hand dug into her pants feeling her bare hips in her briefs.

At this point the Junker know where this is going. They are getting too comfortable with each other, someone's gotta break the ice on this situation.

Junkrat swiftly turned around catching the other woman by surprise. She smiled mischievously as pulled down Lúcia's shorts and frog panties, tossing them to the corner of the tent.

"You're comfortable now?" Junkrat cooed.

"No, I'm still feeling a bit cold."

Junkrat eagerly spread the other woman's leg seeing her pussy leaking with clear juice as her nub twitched with anticipation. 

"Aw it's excited to see me, how cute." Junkrat tilted her head against her folded hands.

She lowered her head to her vulva and flicked her tongue at her nub. The DJ whimpered at the sensitivity of her pussy. The Junker ran her tongue vertically across her slit. She paused swirling her tongue around her nub.

Lúcia shuttered feeling the vibes of pleasure sparking within her. Junkrat began to envelope her mouth licking and nipping on the clit. Her hand slipped under her shirt fondling her soft round tits while thumbs circled her areola.

Junkrat slid her tongue into her entrance as Lúcia threw her head back moaning. "Mhn, Janissa."  
Junkrat shoves her tongue deep into her while savoring her tart juices.

"Has your tongue always been that long?" Lúcia flinched.  
Junkrat pulled back licking her lips. "Long huh?!"

Junkrat grabbed her by the waist, plunging her tongue deeper into her crevices. Lúcia groaned as she tries to dig her nails at the nylon below her. "Ungh! Yes, right there." Upon hearing that, she squirmed her tongue against her g spot, causing her to buck her hips up. 

She pushed Junkrat to the ground, sitting on her face. Lúcia grinded her hips against her lips. The Junker caress her hands on her ass, giving it a nice smack.

"Cumming." Lúcia breathed. Junkrat grabbed both of her thighs, thrusting her tongue against her spot repeatedly.She arched her back groaning in pleasure while Junkrat drank her clear juice.  
Lúcia sat up huffing. "That was amazing."

"Had enough?" Junkrat asked, sitting up.

Lúcia hummed in delight. "Nah."  
She slipped her hand under her tank top again, raising it up. Her hand reached out grabbing one of her small perky tits. A small squeak escaped the Junker's lips while she flinched her eye as a blush formed across her face.

"Sensitive aren't they?" Lúcia teased as she began fondling both of them. Junkrat pant as she got wetter the more she caress her tits. She gasped when the DJ leaned down sucking and biting on her bud. Junkrat arched her body audibly squealing.

Lúcia pressed her lips against hers. Junkrat's eyes rolled up enjoying how the plush and moisture felt against her.  
Lúcia took off her shirt in one slip and began sprinkling kisses all over her abs. Junkrat giggled as each kiss hit her skin. 

Lúcia pulled back giggling alongside the Junker. Junkrat stopped giggling and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her softly again while Lúcis reached down her boyshorts and rubbed her clit. She broke the kiss shuddering in pleasure as her amber eyes glared seductively at the DJ, wanting more. 

Lúcia accepted her request by pulling down her bottoms tossing it aside with the other clothes. She grabbed her by the prosthetic peg and pressed her hot moist clit against hers. Junkrat sighed with her tongue drooping out as her eyes rolled up.

"You're so cute when you make that face." Lúcia gushed.

Junkrat eyes rolled back to Lúcia. "Huh?!" 

With the roll of hips she rubbed their clits together. Junkrat moaned as she propped her arms up at the bottom of the tent. They grind their hips as they gained pleasure from each other witch each movement.

"You're hot, Janissa." Lúcia huffed.  
"Wasn't I ever?" Junkrat wiggled her thick brows, making the other woman chuckle.

The rain outside snuffed the sounds of their moans of pleasures in the tent. Junkrat's arm slipped on the fabric causing her to fall back on the floor losing the rhythm of their movement. She gazed at Lúcia who eyes were shut, moaning to the rhythm of their thrusts. To the Junker her moans sounds like music to her ears. She moved her body as if she's dancing to the beat of her song. 

"You're getting the hang of it, Janie."

Junkrat rolled her eyes up again as she let out husky breath when her movements began to intensify. Lúcia's tune became erratic. She grabbed both of her legs, continuing her movements. Junkrat caressed the side of  
Lúcia's cheek while she gazed at her features.  
God, she feels so good. Junkrat slowly shut her eyes feeling something jolt within her as the blissful feeling flood her waist. 

Lúcia suddenly stopped moving her hips.

"Why'd ya stopped?" Junkrat panted. "I was close." 

She threw her head back, gasping when the DJ thrust her finger into her.  
"I wanna see you cum!" Lúcia whispered.  
She watched Lúcia gaze at her eagerly. Her eyes became lust ridden, knowing that's one of her turn one. Her movements became rapid causing the the Junker to squirm.  
She grunted and arched her back when she ejected clear liquid onto her fingers and the floor.

"Wow, you squirted." The DJ pulled out her finger, licking them. "But we're not done just yet."

She brought her hips close and interlock each other's legs and continued to move their hips again. Their movement gradually became immense while their huffing grew and fingers intertwined with one another.  
"Lúcy, I love you." Junkrat said breathily as she felt herself getting closer to climax.  
"I love you too, Janissa."

Their bodies stiffen as they both moaned in unison cumming. They fell back against the floor.

"Ya warm now?" The Junker panted.  
Lúcia smooched her forehead. "I am now."  
Junkrat let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms. "I guess we should be hitting the hay for real this time."

Lúcia nodded in agreement.  
They both drifted off to sleep, resting in each other's arms not bothered by being cold in the night . 

There was a sudden tap at the tent entrance. The Junker groaned scrunching up her face, trying to ignore it.  
"I'll go get it." Lúcia murmured, sitting up.  
She put back on her clothes and unzipped the door finding Jessie standing outside in the cloudy environment.

"We've been looking all over for you guys, but it wasn't that hard." She said, folding her arms with a grin.

"Not hard?!" She repeated. "Where was camp?"

The gunslinger pointed her thumb back. " It's in the forest. You guys apparently walked around it."

Lúcia went silent for a brief moment then continued. "We'll meet you there as soon as possible."

Jessie tipped her hat before walking off.

Junkrat groaned propping herself up. "What happened?"

"The camp was in the forest the entire time, we'll get packing." She fell back on the tent and mumbled. "In 5 mins."

"Will we still have fun next time?" The Junker asked.

Lúcia wrapped her arms around the other woman. "We'll see."  
___

Meanwhile after the mission in Lúcia's room.

"You have a surprise for ol' me?" Junkrat teased, sitting on the DJ's bed naked.  
Lúcia dug through the drawer. "Yeah, give me a minute I'm trying to get the thing." She pulled out a neon green silicone double headed dildo with a few ripples near the front and a few lumps at the back.

"Where did you get that?"

"A fan gifted that to me, now get on your knees." 

Junkrat eagerly rolled over, propping herself on her knees while exposing her freckled butt which she playfully wiggled. Lúcia inserted the toy entered her pussy. 

"Want some music with that?"

"Yes!" Junkrat huffed.

Lúcia climbed into the bed inserting the dildo into her before pressing the remote, playing the music.

The DJ began to slam her hips against the Junkers. The Junker buried her head into the sheets, moaning as the dildo pulsed rapidly to the beat. Sweat was cascading down their bodies as Lúcia thrust the toy in and out of them. Junkrat dug her nails into the covers . Her thoughts were going blank. She hears Lúcia sexy moaning as she wants to hear her sing to the music.

Junkrat got up pulling the toy out of her  
and repositioned herself, grabbing the other woman's thigh. 

"Janie, what are y-ahhh!" Lúcia was cut off when the toy was thrust deeply into her. "You're gonna love this as much as I am." Junkrat reassured as she thrust into her and grinded their nubs together.

" Mhhn." She turned resting her head on her forehead.  
"You're so cute like that." She leaned down fondling and squishing her soft tits.  
"Janie, I'm gonna-"  
Junkrat grinned mischievously, caressing her face. "This ain't over until I cum."

Junkrat vigorously thrust herself on the dildo each spot being stroked repeatedly. She saw the anguished look on Lúcia's face making the Junker pity her. She continues to speed frantically to climax as the vibration became intense. "I can't hold it for long."  
Junkrat clenched her teeth feeling her climax coming close.  
They both groaned in unison as their clear liquid trinkled onto the sheets. Junkrat released the other woman's thigh before trembling on the bed next to her.  
"That was bloody fantastic." Junkrat beamed.  
Lúcia hummed in agreement, pulling out the dildo and sitting it on the nightstand. 

"Does this makes us friends with benefits or lesbians?" Junkrat asked, suddenly. "I mean we kiss and stuff while we root."

Lúcia shrugged. "It depends on the feeling behind it." 

Junkrat went silent looking up at the ceiling, finding the correct answer to the question.  
Yes.


	4. Gloryhole 2: The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio decides to visit the guy from the glory holes and shenanigans ensues.

Lúcio laid on the couch staring at the ceiling while Genji was out to his yoga class. His new headphones sent calming beats to his ears to combat the quietness of the house. It has been a week since he dared him to do glory holes in the rave club bathroom. He recalled seeing a tall blonde man stumbling out of the bathroom and sticking his phone number in his pocket. 

Out of curiosity, he got up from the couch and went into his room. He went to his drawer, finding the small piece of paper. He returned to the living room, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and called the number.

The phone beeped a good few times before the call was picked up.

"Hey!" The voice greeted. "Uh, who is this?!" 

Lúcio rose his brows finding something wrong with the other man's voice. He recalled the reason why it's like that because he was tired from taking up his dick, but he doesn’t expect that to be his actual voice "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?" The man replied. "So, who are you?"

"My name's Lúcio."

"Who?"

“From that club.”

“I’m not picking anything up.”

"Uhhh," Lúcio furrowed his brows, collecting the words to not make it sound weird. "I guess we met in the bathroom stalls and you stuffed your phone number in my pocket."

"You weren't staring at my dick in the urinal weren't ya?"

Lucio’s face heated up as he stammered "No,I-”

"Just kiddin', you're that guy who performed at the club last week and fucked me in one of those glory holes. Me name is Jamison."

Lúcio groaned questioning to himself why he didn't say he just performed at the club.

“Wanna watch a movie tonight?” Jamison asked, suddenly.

He snapped back into focus. “Sure, uh where?"

The ride to the place took about an hour to get to, he heard a bump on the vehicle driveway only to see nothing there. He parked in front of an old trailer house outside the city. The paint is fainted and rusted yet it manages to look like home. He approached the door finding out there was no door bell instead he knocked on the dusty door screen. 

A loud coming was heard before the door opened. He was met with a blonde man, but he doesn't remember him being that tall. His right limbs is replaced with orange prosthetic though his leg is a peg like he remembered when he stumbled out of the club.

The man towered Lúcio. His finger rested under chin while he eyed him a couple of times then grinned. "You're cuter than I thought. Come in." He then playfully bowed, allowing him to enter the trailer house. 

Old tattered wall-paper stuck to the wall. Furniture polish is scratched and chipped from the wood. A big man sat on the couch, wearing a tusked face mask. Lúcio stared at him for a brief moment until he caught him gazing.

"What?" The man gruffed.  
Lúcio held his hands up in defense "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare.”

Jamison got in between the two men. "I forgot to introduce you guys." He patted the bigger man's shoulder.

"This ere's me roommate Mako, but I jus' call 'im Roadie."

He turned to Lúcio grinning. "Roadie, this is Lúcio, the guy from that club." 

"Hey." The man stood from the couch and held out his hand which Lúcio shook.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to make the popcorn."

Lúcio took at seat next to Roadie  
“So, you guys met in the stall, huh?!” Roadie started.

“Yeah, it was actually a dare by my friend.”  
Lúcio said. “But no offense if I admit this, but I did actually had fun.”

Roadie nodded.

A blast of smoke poured from the kitchen. "Popcorn's done!" Jamison announced, holding a bowl of mostly burnt puffed kernels.

They watched an apocalyptic film for movie night as agreed on. Lúcio was sandwiched by the two men on the couch. He couldn't focus on the film instead he's fixated on how large Roadie was. He has seen men like him, like Reinhardt who was at that party Genji threw. Roadie was different. He not only have this burly muscular figure, but he seemed to have this calming masculinity to him.

Jamison yawned loudly. “This film is boring. Let’s say we do something else.” He grinned impishly, wrapping his arms around both men.

"Uh, okay what do you have in mind?" Lúcio asked.

The three men went to the bedroom in the back. The two men start removing their clothes. Lúcio stood there as his body grew hot again. It's one of those kinds of things they're doing. He seen it in porn, but he'd never thought to be involved in one. 

Jamison glanced at Lúcio from behind his shoulder while raising his tank top and grinned. "You don't have to do it, you could jus' watch." 

Lúcio sheepishly sat on a chair by the wall, watching the two men get down on eachother. Jamison approached Roadie who is now in his briefs and tugged down the waistband causing his cock spring out.

Lúcio's eyes widen at the girth and length of the larger man. It's bigger than Genji's dildo collection though he wouldn't imagine that fitting into him either. His pants grew tighter from the thought as he rubbed his legs together. 

He watched as Jamison ran his tongue under the bigger man's shaft, lubing it up with his saliva. He then envelope his mouth around the head with ease. Roadie huffed through his mask feeling a bit hot himself. Jamison released his cock from his mouth kissing the head. He leaned on the foot of the bed, teasingly shaking his ass.

"Not yet, Jamison!" Roadie gruffed, heading over to the nightstand.

Junkrat furrowed his brows impatiently. "C'mon, I lubed you up already." He whined.

He opened the drawer taking out one of the many bottles of silicone lube.  
"No, you were too eager last time." He began pouring globs of it on his large fingers, presumably emptying the entire bottle. When he's finished he tossed the bottle aside and returned to the bed. 

"Just get on with it, I can't wait any longer!" 

The man sighed, slowly inserting one of his huge fingers into Jamison's entrance. He huffed, gripping onto the sheets while the other man thrusts his finger into him a couple times before pulling out.He rubbed his dick between his buttocks while gently massaging his shoulders. "You ready?" 

"Jus' put it in already!"

Roadie prod his throbbing cock against his entrance, gradually inserting it into him.

Jamison moaned heavily as the cock thrusted into him. His tongue hung out of his mouth while his eyes rolled up as his body jerked with each thrust. "Roadie." He moaned softly. “You’re as good as ever.”

It's astonishing seeing Roadie as the comforting type. He had the appearance of a person who goes rough on their partner, but he's a gentle man. His fingers looks nice enough to be wrapped around his cock or rubbing the stress off him.

Lúcio's pants was at a point of tearing. God why did he had to go with those pair. He swiftly unzipped it finding his briefs damped with his precum. He freed himself from the damp cloth as his dick sprung out to which he grabbed by the shaft. He glanced up at the two men still going at it causing his dick to twitch in his hand. 

Lúcio shut his eyes imagining himself participating in the act. His dick brushing up against the larger man's with each thrust while hearing his heavy huffing. He began to rub himself to the rhythm of their thrusts. Above him he gets a better view of Jamison's aroused face he never got to see in the gloryhole while grabbing his waist holding him in place. 

Lúcio strokes himself faster as loud moans and erotic huffs lefts his lips, letting them know that he's enjoying the show. He leaned back against the chair tilting his head back, arching his hips up. He jolted when he felt something warm and moist run against his shaft. One of his eyes glanced down, finding Jamison running his tongue against his shaft. He shoved his cock in his mouth making his cheek bulge before releasing it.

"I can tell you're feelin' left out." Jamison cooed. "No need to be shy, now let's get you comfortable." He unzipped his jacket, allowing him to shulk it off exposing his bare chest while feeling the warmth around him. 

Lúcio shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "My pants are uncomfortable, can you help me with them?"

The other man slipped the offending clothing off of him along with the shoes.

“You’re comfortable now?”

Lúcio gave him a reassuring smile as he nodded.

“Good.” 

Lúcio yelped when Jamison swiftly swooped him from his feet throwing him onto the bed. He grunted when his back hit the mattress.

Roadie dick smacked down against his thigh. Lúcio’s eyes widen as he tensed up by the intention. He never took up anything in his life and his cock looked like it could possibly tear him apart even with lube.

Lúcio stumbled backwards. "W-wait! I know you're gentle, but I'm not experienced enough for something that big." He stammered.

Roadie gave a belly laugh. "I'm not gonna penetrate, you."

Lúcios face went blank. He stands corrected on him being the gentle type.

"Come here."

Lúcio obliged. The larger man wrapped his calloused fingers around their cocks. His cock is completely sheathed in his fist. He moaned and shuttered, arching his back from the warmth and friction against his cock with each gripping stroke. 

"Ya guys primed up?" Jamison asked.

Both men gave each other assuring nod before Roadie gave the thumbs up of approval.

Jamison stood over Lúcio grabbing his cock by his shaft.

"Are you sure you could fit both of us in you?" Lúcio asked.

"Yeah, I practiced a lot especially with a traffic cone."

Lúcio face went blank again. “A traffic cone?” He repeated then pressed his hand against forehead, snickering at the sentence.

Roadie sighed, holding the bridge of his cloth nose and shaking his head. "It's a long story."

Jamison ran the other man's head around his entrance before pushing it in while Roadie slip his dick in too. Jamison groaned when they both thrust making a small bulge in his stomach.

"You doin alright, Jamison?" Roadie huffed.

"Yeah, now let's get this party started!" He beamed.

The two men continued thrusting while the bed creaked below them.

Lúcio closed his eyes, sighing at the feeling of his cock grinding against the larger man's shaft with each thrust in Jamison’s hot, tight hole. He wonders how Jamison remains tight after taking up whatever he's been practicing. He gazed up at Jamison seeing him making the same face as before. They just gotten started yet he’s already enjoying himself. Lúcio reached out his hand sticking his thumb in his mouth. Jamison sucked and nipped at his thumb, grabbing at his wrist.

They thrust in an uneven rhythm, hearing more of Jamison’s fragmented groans. Jamison gasped releasing the other man's thumb when Roadie slammed his hips. He lowered his head panting when Roadie’s pace began to increase. Lúcio huffed through his clenched teeth from the rapid grinding against his cock. His eyes rolled up in pleasure.

Jamison raised his head up now flushed and beaded sweat at the side of his temple. He faced Roadie, pulling down his mask and pressed his lips against his. Their tongues collided while Jamison tilted his head savoring his taste. He broke the kiss with saliva linked to his tongue.

"I love it when ya go rough, Roadie." He muttered.

Roadie swiped his thumb under the other man's chin. "I know you do." 

Lúcio was overwhelmed from the intense pleasure. All that was in his thoughts is how Roadie's huge cock was grinding fiercely against his and how comforting his voice was, like blazing charcoal on a cold night. Jamison hole is as tight and hot as he remembered back in the stall. This is happening all because of a dare by Genji. Best dare he done.

His eyes widen feeling thin lips on top of his own. Jamison bit the bottom of his lip making him gasp, using that as an advantage to plunge his tongue in his mouth. His mouth was moist with lust. His eyes fell half lidden while their tongues united. He moves his hands to his hips giving them a smack.

Jamison jolted up breaking the kiss, gazing down at Lúcio seductively. "Gettin' grabby aren'tcha?"

Roadie peaked from behind giving him a thumbs up.

Lúcio felt himself getting closer. He jerked his hips up rapidly. His huffing is growing as rhythmic as Roadie's. 

"Woah, you guys going to spill your spunk already?!" Jamison mused. "Y'all are really getting along."

They thrust one final time, grunting in unison, releasing their loads into him. Jamison's stomach bulge from the amount of cum provided by them. Jamison came thick sticky strands on Lúcio's abs. As the two men pulled out, Jamison trembled on to the mattress with cum pooling onto the cushion.

Lúcio fell back against the mattress. He glanced around unintentionally noticing green glowing shapes resembling a certain Cyborg outside. He believed he was seeing things in the afterglow, but the figure still stood by the window.

"Genji?!" Lúcio gasped.

The figure swiftly climbed on the roof away from sight. Lúcio got up stumbling to the corner grabbing his briefs.

Jamison lifted his head from the mattress "Oi, anything wrong, mate?" He asked.

He slipped on his briefs, glancing back. "Yeah, I'll be right back." 

"Alright, cobber." 

He rushed outside finding the silhouette of the cyborg on the roof. 

"I know you're up there." Lúcio called out. 

There was no response from the cyborg as he loitered on the roof of the trailer.

“Don’t make me climb up there.”

The cyborg still didn’t respond. Lúcio climbed onto the trailer only to pause when the cyborg appeared behind him. He climbed down, facing him with crossed arms. "How did you get here and what happened to yoga practice?”

“It ended early and Zen wasn’t in the mood today, so I climbed onto your car and snuck through your back seat.” Genji rested his hands on his waist. "Who are those guys you're with?"

"Remember that gloryhole you made me do a week back, they gave me their phone number and invited me over." Lúcio then crossed his arms and tilted his hips.  
"How long have you been watching us?"

"After you got out of the car and you guys seemed to be having a lot of fun."

"Ya know, the fun hasn't ended yet, come on inside!" He grabbed Genji playfully dragging him inside the trailer.

"Welcome back, mate." Jamison greeted then paused staring at Genji. "Who is that bloke?!"

"He's my friend who snuck here."  
The cyborg waved awkwardly.

Jamison beamed. "Cool, welcome to the party uh..."

"My name is Genji."  
“Gotcha!” He then glanced at Lúcio. "Hey Lú, wanna help me with something?" He grabbed one of his cheeks exposing his hole that's still pouring thick amount of creamy cum.

Lúcio didn't waste anytime as he slid underneath him before he sat down on his face. His tongue prodded at his hole tasting the creamy filling. He pulled back licking his lips. It tastes a bit sweet as if Roadie had most likely been eating a lot of fruit for this occasion. He is starting to feel full from gulping down the load.

Genji stood there glancing around the place until his eyes locked on Roadie's dick.

"You wanna ride my whole hog, don't you?" Roadie teased.

"Wait really?!" The cyborg lights begin to turn red. "Sure, I'm up for it."

Roadie stood standing behind him as he massaged his shoulders. "Relax."

Genji slowly inhaled and exhaled already soothed by his voice and gentle touch. Roadie lowered him on his lap and removed his hoodie and shorts.  
Their cocks nudged against each other. He reached over to the nightstand for a second bottle of lube drizzling glob amount on his fingers emptying it once again.  
"I'll go easy on you." He muttered, prodding his index finger into his hole making him clutch onto him harder.

"You doing alright?" He asked, concerned.

Genji lifted his head from his shoulders. "Yeah, your fingers are huge." He huffed.

He gave his hole a few more good thrusts before pulling out.

"All primed up, are you?"

"Yeah."

Roadie lowered him onto his cock until it's fully sheathed in him. Genji let out a low gasp that gradually became a blissful sigh.

"Let me help you." Roadie wrapped his arms around his waist gently thrusting him up and down his cock.

Lúcio wiggled his eyebrows at Genji. He thought he wouldn’t stand a chance against him, but he proved him wrong. He would be verbally teasing him about enjoying it if he wasn't focused on the face sitting at the moment.

He leaned against Roadie's shoulders, moaning. "H-harder!" Genji muttered into his shoulder.

"That bloke is really getting into it." Junkrat commented. "Does he have room for one more?"

"I don't think he could handle-."

"Sure." The cyborg reached down and stretched his hole.  
Jamison stood up, gesturing Lúcio to move up which he did in an instant before he sat back down on his face. 

“You think he’s going to be okay down there?” Genji mused.  
Jamison swatted his hand nonchalantly. “Yeah, he’s an ace at this so far.”  
He leaned back, probing his dick his occupied entrance.  
Genji groaned clutching harder onto Roadie as he rubbed his back.  
“Can you still bear it?” 

Genji nodded. “Go gentle for now.”  
Roadie returned the nod “You hear that Jamison?!”

“Pfft, He knows I will.” Jamison assured.  
The older man sighed as he continued with a lower pace allowing him to get used to him and Jamison inside him.

The two men gradually increased their pace as their huffs and moans filled the trailer. Jamison grinded himself on top of Lúcio with each thrust. Lúcio’s cock began to pulsate again as his precum began to roll down his shaft. He reached down for his shaft only to stop when he felt a metallic hand pin his hand against the mattress.

“If ya don’t wank off, I might reward ya later on.” He then released his hand 

Lúcio furrowed his brows as he huffed through his nose focusing on his main task, but his hardon is making it much more difficult to focus as it pulsated while leaking more precum. He grabbed both of the other man’s thighs, pushing him down against his face as he thrusts his tongue deeper inside him.  
“Woah, Lu!” He gasped, resting his hands on the mattress. “That’s the spot!”  
Lúcio squirmed his tongue against his prostate making him grunt at the feeling.

Their movements gradually grew rapidly while Genji begs over and over again. Roadie pulled down his mask running his tongue against his neck while Jamison bit the tip of his ear. Jamison grinded vigorously as he huffed loudly.  
“I’m not gonna last for much longer!”  
“Go ahead.” Genji replied.  
Jamison arched his back filling him up before he trembled onto the mattress by Lúcio.

“I’m going to finish you off!” Roadie grunted as he pounded Genji rapidly down his shaft while the cyborg panted with each intense thrust. Roadie grunted filling the cyborg to the brim causing his hole to overflow from the amount. 

Genji wasn't far behind as he moaned loudly, cumming hard as his glowing green liquid stained the sheets in the process.  
Jamison swiped up the glowing liquid with his finger and licked it. "Tangy!" He commented.

Lúcio grimaced at the glowing liquid. “I don’t think that’s edible.”

“Don’t worry it’s non toxic.” Genji huffed.

Lúcio sat up stretching as a low groan left his lips. He glanced out the window finding everything to be pitch black outside. “It’s getting late.”

"You can crash here for now." Jamison suggested.

“Great, can I use your shower?”

Roadie gestured to the halls. “It’s to the right” 

"I call dibs first!" Genji dashed across the halls, trailing cum in the process.  
Roadie sighed, shaking his head. “Great, just perfect. First the sheets now the floor!”

Lúcio patted his shoulder. “I’ll help if you like.” he offered.

“Sure.”

They slept on the pullout mattress in the living room for the night. Lúcio shifted positions in his sleep trying to ignore his hardon. He couldn’t bring himself to relieve himself in the shower as he remembered what Jamison said earlier. They would’ve done it after the foursome they had, but he most likely forgot. 

He hopelessly laid on his back, staring at the ceiling gradually drifting to sleep. Calloused hands palmed at his brief while giggling was heard making him stir in his sleep. He’d presumed it was a dream of sorts until he felt something moist against his dick. His eyes shot open as he sat up lifting up the blanket finding Jamison under the covers running his tongue against his shaft.

Jamison retracted his tongue from his cock as he slightly stroked it. “Mornin’.” he greeted.

Lúcio arched a brow “What are you doing? What time is it?!”

"It's 1am and I owe you your reward."

"We're doing this now?!" He glanced at the sleeping cyborg next to him. "Right next to Genji?"

"As long as we're quiet, he won't mind at all ." Jamison said, nonchalantly.  
"I must've kept you waiting you look like your gonna explode." He took his cock in his mouth bobbing his head while moaning.

Lúcio flinched from the heat wrapped around his sensitive cock. His panting became excessive with each bob of his throat. He softly jerked his hips up as jolts of pleasure began to increase in his cock. Jamison gazed at him with half lidded eyes before he engulfed his entire dick to the base. Lúcio arched back trying to bite back a moan only to come out as a squeal. 

The room spun as Jamison increased his pace. His panting gradually became unrhythmic while his body tensed up. 

"Ngh, I'm gonna- mph!" 

Jamison cut him off by muffling his loud grunting with his prosthetic hand. Lúcio dug his nails at the mattress as he huffed and shuddered from the intensity of his climax.  
He sat up watching Jamison gulp down all of his cum as his lips tightly pursed around his cock preventing it from spilling out the corner of his mouth before releasing it from his mouth.

"You're so thick and tasty."  
He glared down at his twitching cock. "Still stiff huh?!" He looked up at his eyes. Without another word, Jamison slipped off his briefs and climbed on top of his laps.

“How did I root you back in the stalls?” he asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is how good it felt."

Jamison hastily thrust himself on his cock, sighing softly. "Did it feel this good?" He licked his teeth seductively while grinding his hips against his lap.

"I can't tell." Lúcio exhaled. "Merda!"

Jamison increased the pace planting his hands on his abdomen. "I don't remember either. What is it about me that that gets you off?! Does my erotic noise sounds like music to your ears? Or is it the lewd faces I make?" Jamison began panting rhythmically along with his with each roll of his hips while his tongue hung out of his mouth while his eyes rolled.

Lúcio grabbed his hips as he recalled the fantasies that he had during the gloryhole. He remembers wanting to see his face while he's helping himself while leaving marks on his skin.

"Did you jus' get harder?!" Jamison exclaimed, gazing down at him as he smiled impishly. 

He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You wanna see how good you make me feel. Don't ya?"

Lúcio instantly sat up and pushed him onto the mattress causing it to creek slightly.  
"I thought you would be qui-!!" Lúcio bit his earlobe causing a quiet squeal to escape his lips.  
Lúcio grabbed his hips and pound hard into him, hard and deep. "So, I was right about you being grabby before." Jamison huffed with each thrust. 

Despite their efforts their moans and breathes filled the living room. Luckily it was early enough that nobody was completely awake yet.  
Lúcio glanced down at Jamison whose face was red with tears rolling down his face.  
He leaned down whispering softly in his ears. "Você gosta disso, não é?"

"Y- Yes." Jamison panted, despite not understanding what he's saying. He raised his head up pressing his lips against his letting their tongues glide over each other’s causing a strand of saliva to link to their tongue when their lips separated.

Lúcio lowered his hands to his thighs as he continued to rapidly pound into him deep and hard. 

“You’re twitchin’, getting close?”

"Yea-hng!"

"Let it out, don't hold back." 

Lúcio grunted through clenched teeth as he came inside the other man's hole emptying hours worth of his loads causing a mild bulge to form. Jamison arched his back spilling onto his abdomen and chest. They both pant in unison only to freeze up when they found the Genji sitting up as if he saw the whole thing.

"How long have you been up?!" Lúcio gasped.

The cyborg sat up stretching "I always get up this early yet here you guys are at your shenanigans."  
He then sat on the edge of the bed.  
"We should do this next time. We meet up at a bar and meet a couple more of our friends and come over to our place.”

The two men exchanged faces and Jamison glanced back at him with a grin.  
“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all friends with benefits in this story.


	5. Backstage pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio meets a fan in a at a lounge, but their proximity became heated.

Music pounded in Lúcio’s eardrums along with the cries of his fans. It was too much of an earworm that he can't think of anything without hearing it even after the concert.

After the concert, he took the elevator to the lounge room. He flipped on his headphones while leaning against the wall bobbing his head to the beat of the music with arms crossed. The elevator opened revealing the corridor that luminescence a cool color from the aquarium that's mounted on the wall. In the main room, nothing was playing on TV nor was there music. The only thing on in the lounge room was neon lighting from the bar. The place was empty, much to the DJ's disappointment. It's such a shame, especially when he’s looking forward to finding people to mingle with. He shrugged deciding to make the best of things.

He went to the cocktail vending machine choosing a margarita drink. The machine buzzed as it prepared the drink in a plastic cup. When machine finished pouring his drink, he took it out of the holder and walked out to the balcony. He leaned down against the concrete rail while gulping down his beverage admiring the view of the city. 

Lúcio heard the elevator ding followed by a combination of footsteps and what he assumed was metal stilt clinking onto the floor. Lúcio smiled to himself about having some company in the room yet feeling a bit unsettled by the sound.

The footsteps stopped behind him. "Lúcio?!" A man's voice exclaimed.

He turned around finding tall man was present. He wore a cropped smiley black tank top with a couple of buttons on the strap along with baggy camo pants. His piercings gleamed in the dull lighting in the room.

"Yeah, it's me in the flesh, are you supposed to be here?"

The man pulled out his lanyard with an all access pass from his pocket.  
He fixated on the pass for a brief moment. “Looks real, but how’d you get that, I'm curious?”

“There was a raffle back in ‘Stralia city and I happened to won it.” He smiled impishly much to the other man's suspicions.

Lúcio slightly glared at him. “You rigged it didn’t you?”

The man’s smile faded. “No, I have a pass to come back here and you accuse me of trying to sneak in 'ere." He huffed while crossing his arms. 

Lúcio shulked his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you for such, I mean congrats you get to be here. Anyways, who are you?"

"My name is Jamison, but folks call me Jamie."

"Jamie." Lúcio repeated gently. "Nice name."

The other man joined him on the balcony as he lit up a cigarette. "So, what is a spunk like you doin’ all alone up ere’?" .

“Spunk?!” He chuckled. “What does that mean?”

He huffed out a cloud of smoke, grinning at him. “You’re good lookin’.” 

“Wow, uh thanks.” Lúcio took another sip of the beverage. “I’m just chillin’ after the concert and hoping to mingle. Not exactly expecting this place to be empty.”

Jamie tossed the butt of the cigarette off the balcony then scooted closer to him nudging at his shoulder. “You’re not completely alone. I’m here withcha!” He assured.

Lúcio nodded. “True!” 

His nose twitch from the scent of brimstone filling the crisp night air. He turned around and found that it came from the other man. “Some, strong cologne you’re wearing.”  
Jamie turned away. "Yeah, I guess I put too much on." He stammered suspiciously. 

“When did you first listened to my music?” Lúcio asked, out of curiosity.  
“I’ve began listening to your music when I founded a couple of albums stacked next to the trash bin.”  
He jolted, nearly spitting out his drink. “Huh?!”

“I honestly dunno why some bloke would do something like that.It was the most relaxing yet intense music I’ve heard other than metal.” He gushed before resting both hands on his head.

“I’m flattered that you gave it a chance.” Lúcio said, softly.

“Can’t let good things go to waste.” Jamie stated.  
"Yeah." He turned around throwing the empty cup across the room into the trash.

"Nice shot, mate."

Lúcio smiled "Thanks."

It grew quiet as Lúcio began to gaze at him. He loved his punk style he has. His piercings peaked from his bushy eyebrows and the beautiful glow of his ambers fitting into the atmosphere like a bonfire sparking at night. The tips of his blonde hair is black which he presumed was dyed which resembled fire in a way to make himself look fierce despite his ditzy traits saying otherwise.

Jamie turned around with a grin. “Caught you starin’.”

"Want an autograph?" Lúcio interrupted.

"Why not?” Jamie beamed lifting up his shirt turning around. He took out a pen, leaning down towards his back. As he wrote his signature, the scent of his cologne got stronger. Jamie begins to shutter when he unintentionally brush against his rear, barely writing the L in his name. He continues to write the name ignoring how stronger the cologne gotten.

Once he finished writing his signature, Jamie suddenly turned around and pressed his lips against his. Lúcio doesn’t know how to respond to what happened right now. There were groupies in his past before, but almost none were men who'd lust for him. It feels another thing other than wrong. 

They found themselves on the lounge sofa. Jamison broke the kiss leering down at Lúcio as if he were his prey. He grinned animalistically above him making his body heat up. His hands found a way to his armor pants, pressing on his buckle. He pulled down his grey briefs, grabbing his cock by the shaft. 

“Hmm, What should I do to ya?” He leaned on the palm of his hand while the tip of his finger tilted his hardon. "What to do?"

Lúcio's cock throbbed physically begging for him to do anything to it. He jerked up when he felt his hot wet tongue running against the shaft of his cock while stroking it.  
"Sensitive aren't you?"  
Lúcio hummed in response.

Lúcio watched while he ran his tongue around the head of his cock. The metal ball on his tongue teased at the slit of his cock. He stopped stroking as his hand rest at the base of his cock. Jamie gazed at him as he engulfed his cock in one go.

He threw his head back, moaning from the warmth of his mouth enveloping him. Jamie bobbed his head slurping his cock. He shifted up, flinching as the feeling of bliss clouding his head. His body jolted when his teeth grazed his shaft. Jamie glanced up pulled back nibbling on the head.

"Ungh, Jamie I'm gonna-"  
He cut him off with a nip of his shaft making him arch his hips filling the other man's mouth with his thick creamy load. Jamie's audible gulping could be heard while his mind went blank from the orgasm. He licked his upper lip savoring his taste before he got up from the couch.

Lúcio raised his head finding Jamie naked with some chastity ring around his cock. He climbed on top of him and lowered his entrance to his cock. Jamie motioned his entrance against the head of his cock. He barely got the tip in and already he could feel the vibes of pleasure even after he just came.

Lúcio moaned loudly when his cock slid into him. He feels not only tight, but very humid. His head rested against the arm of the couch feeling dizzy from the feeling. Jamie planted both of his hands on his chest while he gradually moves his hips up and down his shaft. Lúcio's mind went numb. It's impossible for a human to feel that warm on the inside yet it feels too good. It's happening too fast, the pleasure is building up too quickly. He blames it on the warmth for making him cum too fast. He clenched while nails dug into the leather of the couch as he tries to maintain his endurance.

"Already!?" Jamie exclaimed. "Don't worry, you can release your spunk inside me all you want."

Lúcios groaned jerking his hips up, cumming inside the man while everything went blank for a brief moment. He rested his head back against the arms of the couch panting from the intensity. He clenched his teeth when Jamie continues to roll his hips. 

“Don’t sleep on me now Froggy, we jus’ got started!” he continued. "We could do this three or four times or for the rest of the night until you're completely drained ." He pounded harder.

"Cool it, I'm still feeling sensitive." Lúcio, squirmed against the couch.

"Sorry, jus' the thought of that excites me." Jamie grinned as he grinds himself again his laps. Lúcio laid back against the arm rest.

The intercourse feels amazing though there was something missing. It feels like Jamie's hiding something from him while wearing that cock ring preventing him from cumming. He'd argue that it's his kink, but he wants more from him. He wants to hear his moans and praises as he is being pleasured by him and the different expressions he makes while he’s deeply reaching his spots. He wanted him to share the pleasurable feeling. 

Lúcio groaned feeling the urge to cum again. He grabbed Jamie's hips, arching his back cumming harder into him while cum started to flow out of his hole. He feebly sat up leaning against Jamie causing him to fall back into the couch.

Jamie glanced up at him while grinning seductively. "Oooh, you decided to take the lead?" He teased then rest his head in his arms. "Go on then."

Lúcio caressed his jawline, trailing his hands to his abs then hooked his finger on the ring of the chastity rubber.

Jamie opened one of his eyes "Wait, what are ya doin?!"  
He pulled down the chastity ring and tossed it aside.

“NO!”

Lúcio arched a brow. “Is there anything wrong?”  
“It’s a fire hazard.” He mumbled  
“What?!” Lúcio exclaimed, furrowing his brows. “What’s a fire hazard?”

"It's an arousal thing that happens to my hair." Jamie mumbled turning slightly.

"Wait, what happened to your hair?"

"I dunno what to tell you."

"What is it?! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Jamie straighten his lips in hesitation and sighed defeatedly. "My hair catches on fire when I cum."

Lúcio stood there in disbelief. He couldn’t tell whether or not if it’s possible to happen to a human. Sure they live in a world of omnics and scientific misfits, but he can’t comprehend this fact. He’d ask if it was a joke or something, but the lack of his usual ditziness proves otherwise. He felt an ache in his chest for him.

“That scent wasn't cologne?!” Lúcio asked with his voice cracking in disbelief.  
Jamie shook his head. “It's a mutation from the radiation back at home, in the Outbacks."

"Does it hurt?" Lúcio asked.

"No, my hair just blaze because of the arousal." He turned away mummering. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before. I got too outta hand with my urge to root you so badly." Jamie wrapped his arms around himself. "After this I was about to wank off in an alley somewhere after this."

Lúcio slowly held onto the other man's hand making him glance up at him in response.  
"We'll think of something." He assured, glancing around the lounge room until he felt the crisp night breeze from the balcony giving him an idea.

"You still want to continue this, but outside?"  
Jamie furrowed his brows hesitantly. "No one will see or hear us from up here?"  
Lúcio shook his head. "They could probably hear it, but they won't know it's us."

Jamie sheepishly smiled as he nodded. Lúcio offered his hand to which he took and lead him to the balcony. He pushed him onto the lounge chair. Jamie propped himself on his arms. The scent of brimstone grew in the air and he embraces the scent.  
Lúcio lifted both of his legs positioning himself between his legs and thrust himself back in.  
Jamie moaned softly lifting his head up.

"I'll make this slow, let me know when you're about to cum." 

The other man hummed in agreement. 

He continued thrusting slow and gently while gazing at Jamie below him pant and moan from their activity. Lúcio lifted his tank top exposing his barbell piercings to the other man. Jamie reached out circling his thumb on his tits.  
"Like them?" Lúcio huffed, smiling down.  
Jamie nodded his head.  
“You’re so cute.” He lifted Jamie’s chin and pressed his lips against his stunning the other man.Their tongues collided savoring the humid feeling of the other man’s mouth. Jamie sat up on his lap, crossing his legs around the other man's waist. They broke the kiss panting lustfully as their heavy breaths turned into clouds of vapor in the cool night air while their fingers intertwined. He unintentionally jolted his hips causing Jamie to gasp indicating his spot has been stroked.

Lúcio reduced his pace as his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He feared something will happen to Jamie and everything else if he made him reach orgasm. He hoped the weather is cool enough to put out the flames. He struggled to keep focus on the other man as his climax began to build up in him for the final time. His back arched as he grunted filling him up as he leaned against the other man while everything was spinning. He jolted out of his state when he felt the other man tightened his clutch around him.

"Lú, I'm cumming!" He warned. 

Jamie threw his head back, moaning loudly as the tip of his hair ignited an orange blaze while he came onto their chest. He gazed at the flames from his hair being both amazed and afraid of the effects of his orgasm showing how much he’s been holding in this whole time. The cool night air snuffed out the flames from his hair causing a gust of smoke to cloud the area. 

Jamie fell back against the chair exhausted by the intensity of his orgasm. Lúcio huffed slightly as he pulled out of him as cum gushed out of his entrance, spilling onto the wood dripping onto the concrete. He tucked himself back in his pant as he approached him.

“Are ya alright, Jamie?!” He panted.  
“Yeah.” Jamie groaned under his breath as he feebly stood only to stumble on the way to the main room. Lúcio rushed to his side helping him up. Jamie grabbed his clothes from the lounge room and slipped them back on. 

Jamie looked down at the floor for a brief second before glancing at him. “If you don’t mind, can you carry me back to my room?” he murmured.  
"Where is your place?"  
Jamie pointed to a hotel building near the concert area.  
He scooped up Jamie in his arms carrying him out of the building to his hotel room. He pulled the hoodie over his head to avoid sight from the paparazzi or the people. He’d feared to be on the gossip news especially with Jamie and his conditions. He rushed into the hotel room taking the card out of the other man’s pocket, swiping the slot allowing him to enter the room then kicked the door behind him shut. He laid him on the bed before passing out next to him, hoping he won't mind him crashing here.

Maybe he should give him an all access pass for next time, but maybe a private room with a hot tub with a fireplace for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to become a series where they joined overwatch and stopped Vishkar, but that's another plot for another story that'll be up next


	6. Bounty Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio is a bounty hunter working for Overwatch who works alongside his partner and husband Jamison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by dead leaves

Lúcio strolled through the crowded streets of Oasis, scanning the area for the whereabouts of his partner and husband, Junkrat. There was a massive amount of people even at this time of night, making it harder to scan his surroundings. 

The thought about Jamison made him think of the time when they first met each other. He was assigned to capture him, years ago in King's Row. To say the least, he was going to blow up a city hall charity event. Junkrat didn't take Lúcio seriously at first, as he would tease him here and there. Eventually, his teasing became more flirty, much to the bounty hunter's confusion. Even though they had opposite motives, he kinda admired his skills with explosives.

When he caught him, the Junker told him that the charity was embezzling money from the Outbacks donation. He didn't believe him at first until Junkrat showed him proof by spying on the back stage of the event. The fact of that matter reminded him of the same philosophy of Vishkar. Lúcio agreed to help expose the truth about the charity, even if it was going to cost him his status as a bounty hunter. They eventually exposed the embezzler and ended the shady charity. He offered Junkrat to work with him, and he took up the offer as long as his explosives were needed.

Lúcio was cut out of his thoughts when his phone rang. 

"Oi, Heat Frog, where ya at?"

"I should be asking you the same." Lúcio replied.

Junkrat continued, "You see that giant red glowing building?"

Lúcio peered through the streets, finding the building a mile away from him. 

"Yeah?"

"Meet me there!"

Lúcio proceeded to the location, stopping in front of said building. The appearance of the place made him skeptical of the place they're meeting up at. The building had LED animation, with pink flowers and white text reading "love" scrolling across the screen. He arched his brows. 

"In the alley?"

"No, inside."

Of all places to plan to capture their targets this place has to be the one.  
"Really?"

"Just get in!” Junkrat urged. “And just so you know, the room number is 3621."

Lúcio begrudgingly entered the lobby and scanned his surroundings. He never thought Junkrat would want to meet up in a place like this. The place had a huge formal lounge room that a billionaire could get into. Not like they're unable to afford something like that since their job pays so well. A fountain stood center in the lobby. The couches look like they are made from high quality velvet, and the furniture is made from diamonds, marble, and mahogany. 

He approached the front desk where the desk clerk sat fixated on the computer.  
"Welcome sir." she greeted in a soft enthusiastic voice, grinning. "Can I help you with something?" 

"I'm just meeting up with my husband. Do you know where the 3000s are?"

"Sure." She beamed, adjusting her glasses. "It's in floor fifteen."

"Thanks."

He entered the elevator, leaning against the wall, shoving his hands in hoodie pocket with earbuds in ears. He couldn't help but feel comfortable with the atmosphere. He gradually closed his eyes wondering what strategy they’re going to plan, but something told him it's going to be one of those romantic things the Junker did, like the time he proposed to him while everything was ablaze after capturing their target. It's an inappropriate time to be proposing, yet it's not like they could just go to dinner afterwards and do it since they had to immediately flee the area.

His eyes opened, finding the elevator at his stop. He slowly strolled through the hall, glancing around for his destined room number. He finally found the room, but the door was open as if Junkrat was anticipated for this.

Closing the door behind him, he found a trail of candles in small red vases the path a red glow. In the background played soft jazz music. Lúcio smiled a bit at the decor. It was obvious what the Junker was going for though the candles are a fire hazard. He followed the trail down the short corridor as the music swelled when he got closer to the room. 

He stopped in his tracks seeing the huge suites before him. The room had a red glow matching the entire atmosphere. The glass window exposed the entirety of the city of Oasis. The indoor jacuzzi rippled the lighting of the room. 

"Ya like what ya see, luv?" 

He turned his head straight, finding Junkrat seductively sprawled across the king sized bed with a bouquet of lotus flowers sitting at the foot of the bed. He sported black thigh highs, lace panties, and pasties that he assumed was self made. Lúcio gazed at the Junker for a brief moment before snapping out of his trance.

“How’d you get a place like this?”

Junkrat rolled over on his back. “Y’know, I checked in for the deluxe suites, because I thought we should relax while we plan for attack.”

Lúcio gave a half smile."I'm flattered that you did this for me, but what's our strategy?"

Junkrat pointed to the headboard that had the word "babymaker" spray-painted on it.

Lúcio's face flushed immensely as he stammered, "I-I meant for our mission."

Junkrat frowned. "We’re always out catching bad guys." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Our wedding only lasted about a day an' we didn't get to have our honeymoon.”

Lúcio crossed his arms. "Why are you thinking about a honeymoon when we have to focus?"

"C'mon, Froggy." Junkrat crawled towards the other man. "It's been a while since we both had known more about each other." He brought his face closer to his.  
"Can't we jus' fool around for a lil bit?" 

Lúcio angrily pinned both of the other man's hands against the mattress while straddling him, stunning him. "Jamie! We are facing a job that not even the authorities themselves could handle and terrorists are roaming around, waiting to destroy the city and kill innocent people." 

Junkrat's smile grew. "It's been a while since you called me that."

Lúcio sighed, climbing off the other man's body and took a seat at the edge of the bed. He rested his head on his hands as if a headache was about to occur only, to lift up when he felt hands massaging his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Froggy?" Junkrat asked as his amber eyes softly gazed at him, bringing him comfort. "Look, I'm sorry that I seem like I don't care about this mission." 

“Nah, it ain't you.”

Junkrat furrowed his brows. “Then what is it?”

"I'm stressed about everything, and I even stopped making music to protect the world."

Junkrat eyes widen in glee. "You played music?!"

"Yeah, I used to." Lúcio scratched the back of his neck, recalling his past. "But at the same time, I want to relax from this." Lúcio sighed as if the stress was overwhelming him. “But I feel like I’m selfish for wanting that.”

"You're not selfish for wanting that. M' sure general76 appreciates you. Besides, others can fill in, like that time traveling sheila or the green omnic ninja.”

"He's a cyborg." Lúcio corrected, glancing up at him. “But yeah, also I'm sorry that I have been so distant towards you recently.” 

"You have nothin' to apologize for." Junkrat rested both hands on each shoulder. "We can still find a strategy to catch those blokes."

Lúcio gave a determined nod. "Let's do this." 

Junkrat returned the nod. "So, what you got in mind?" 

Lúcio reached down to his panties and rubbing his thumb on his nub under the damp, dark laced cloth.

Junkrat huffed. "Is this your plan of attack?” He giggled. "I'm liking it so far." 

Junkrat reached out for Lúcio's hoodie, pulling it up. He raised his arms allowing him to slip it off, tossing it aside. Junkrat united their lips as he moved his hand down, unzipping his pants. Lúcio pushed him onto the bed, shuffling out of them. 

His cloth bulge nudged against the damp cloth. He broke the kiss, untying the hot pink lace on the front of his lingerie causing it to unravel, exposing him completely. The Junker's puffy pussy leaked juices from his slit onto the sheets.

"You're this wet already?!" Lúcio exclaimed.

"Ya kept me waiting." Junkrat cooed.

"You're just impatient." Lúcio teased, peppering kisses on his neck.

The Junker's hand trailed down to the Bounty Hunter's briefs and pulled them down, causing his dick to spring out. He gave a seductive grin. "You must be pent up, you poor thing." Junkrat teased. 

He lowered his fingers, spreading his pussy wide. "Let me help you with that."

Lúcio kicked off his briefs, crawling towards him. He lifted his legs, rubbing his member against his mound and nub, savoring the humid sensation. Junkrat eagerly bit his lips and flinched his body in pleasure as he continued to tease his slit.

"C'mon, I need y-ngh." 

Lúcio sighed blissfully, feeling his hot moist hole envelope him. He glanced at Junkrat finding him whimpering while resting his arm on his head.

"Am I hurting you?" Lúcio asked.

Junkrat shook his head in response while he wrapped his arms around his back. Lúcio shuttered at the lukewarm metal making contact with his skin. It's been a while since the last time they had done it and he still hasn't gotten used to it.

Lúcio began to drag out of him, then fill him again while the inner walls of his vagina massaged his cock with each thrust. His eyes rolled up from the immense pleasure. Junkrat's legs wrapped around his back, suddenly stunning him as they rolled off the bed.

Lúcio grunted from the impact. "What are you doing?!"

Junkrat grinned impishly. "Let's cause some mayhem."

"W-what?!" Lúcio stammered.

"Don't worry, s' not like we're going to destroy the entire room." Junkrat assured then gestured to a wall. "Now, let's do it against that wall over there." 

Lúcio stood up carrying the Junker slamming him against the wall, causing a picture frame to fall and shatter. They pressed their lips together as their tongues met lustfully hot and needy. Junkrat chipped the wall with his prosthetic fingers as he cried loudly and his body banged rhythmically against the wall. 

God, he missed this with Jamison. He couldn't remember the last time they have done it apart from their first time together. Lúcio was passionate while Jamison likes it rough. They managed to make it work out between them. Jamison would shout his name the more he pleases him while Lúcio would caress him. In the moment they're having now, his anxiety began to diminish. This was relaxing even if what they're doing is wrong.

Lúcio moved him from the walls onto a coffee table, pushing off a tea set and vase out of the way, breaking it in the process. He gazed at Junkrat who rested his arm on his forehead, gazing back at him. 

"Yeah, bom menino." Lúcio stuck his thumb in the other man's mouth. His hole suddenly gotten tighter and wetter.

“You’re clenching around me so tight!” Lúcio smirked. "Are you turned on by the way I talk?"

There was no response from the flustered Junker.

"És tão bonito, Jamie." He whispered in his ear while gradually going faster.

The Junker whimpered softly from the sensitivity when he rubbed his thumb over his nub. 

“Eu te amo,” Lúcio whispered as he showered kisses on his chest.

Lúcio’s eyes widen when Junkrat smacked his buttocks, pulling him closer making him grind his cock against his inner walls. 

“Cumming,” the Junker mumbled into his shoulders.

His huffing became rapid. He arched his back with a shrill as the waves of pleasure overcame him. 

Lúcio gazed down at Junkrat satisfyingly while pulling out of him with his cock slicked with his juices.

"Why did you pull out?" Junkrat panted. "You haven't come yet."

Lúcio lifted him up one final time, pinning him down onto the nightstand, replacing the lamp’s position, causing it to crash onto the floor. He grabbed his hips, positioning himself before penetrating him again. 

Lúcio's movements continued at a rough pace. Junkrat bit his lips gripping, onto the edge of the drawer. He sent kisses up his spine to his neck, causing him to shudder. Teeth bit his ear while he struck Junker's buttocks making him jolt up.

“That was for earlier.” Lúcio teased.

Junkrat rolled his eyes playfully. “Okay, maybe I deserved that.”

His thrusts grew stronger causing the night stand to topple over sending both men onto the floor. Lúcio grabbed both sides of Junkrat’s hips, pushing him down onto his cock rapidly. 

“You keep this up and I might cum again.” Junkrat exclaimed.

Lúcio clenched his teeth, squeezing his hips tightly while the pleasure began to intensify in him. They moaned loudly in unison when they reached climax. Lúcio's cum flowed from his hole onto the carpet while he continues to thrust into him.

He slipped out of the other man's hole in the afterglow, until Junkrat immediately grasped his shaft.

Junkrat turned facing him. “Don’t think we’re done yet, luv.” He panted as he lifted his chin under his finger. “We still have to discuss our strategy.” His dick began to stiffen in his hand.

“Looks like we both agree.” He hastily shoved his cock back in and rocked his hips on his laps gently. "What's the plan, Froggy?" Junkrat said with each thrust.

"We need to search for them on higher ground," he suggested.

Junkrat hummed,tapping the bottom of his chin. "With that, we should head out to their location and pursue them there."

"I like your idea," Lúcio commented.

Junkrat grunted, pushing himself deeper into him, grinding his hips. They threw their heads back, moaning.

Lúcio sat up on his elbows. "Just don't blow our targets up this time."

Junkrat let out a low groan. "Alright."

"But your bombs are still needed, just in case." A smile returned to the Junker while his pace gradually got faster.

"How will we know it's them?!" Lúcio panted, finding it much harder to concentrate with the pleasure overtaking him.

"Maybe they'll be in their uniforms or something like that. But the real question what if they were to find us ere'?”

Lúcio went briefly silent thinking about the situation, unsure how the scenario would go. “I dunno, we’ll just be sure to be prepared when that happens.”

Junkrat planted his hands on Lúcio’s chest, pounding harder. "Such a good strategy, mate." He commented, seductively licking his teeth. "I love you, this is the best honeymoon," Junkrat gushed, pressing his forehead against Lúcio's.

"I ngh, love you too, Jamie!" He huffed feeling his body get tighter from the intense pleasure. "I'm gonna ag-"

Junkrat wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against his hard.  
Lúcio shuttered, arching his hips deep inside his crevices, cumming harder inside him while stars beamed in his sight.

Junkrat broke the kiss, murmuring. "So full." He pulled out, causing more of his thick cum gush out. He rolled over onto the floor, panting in pleasure.

Lúcio sat up, shuddering from his orgasm. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
Junkrat moaned into the carpet, still basking in the afterglow. Lúcio smirked at him before heading to the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower, shivering blissfully as the hot water hit his skin. While he scrubbed his body with soap, he smiled to himself about how good their mission is about to go along, though the thought of their targets barging in at any moment made him anxious.The threats they're supposed to catch usually are the ones that are found, but not the ones to come to them.

He sighed, reminding himself that they'd come prepared whenever that happens.

Lúcio's heart skipped a beat when he heard footsteps near the door. He assumed they're taking the room next door until it stopped at the door. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. 

He peeked out of the bathroom “What was that?”

“Probably room service!” Junkrat beamed eagerly. 

Their smile faded as the voices began scolding each other.

"I've waited hours on end for my honeymoon suites and you never returned my calls,” a woman's voice hissed.

"I'm sorry miss,” the other voice, another woman, said. “But we have to prepare the room to its best potential especially since you called right after your wedding without schedule."

The voice scoffed. “Yeah right, I should contact your manager for that backlash." 

The door clicked open.

Lúcio glared at Junkrat. "You didn't check into this room, did you?"

“No.”

They hurriedly snatched their clothes from the floor and slipped them on quickly.

When they're about to leave through the other door, the Bounty Hunters paused as three women stood present before them. In front was an exhausted young bell woman who looked like she was given much shit by the other two. Behind her was a redheaded, tanned skinned bridezilla and her muscular tank built omnic wife in a wedding tuxedo.

“DOES THIS LOOK LIKE BEST POTENTIAL?!” The bride chided, turning to the bellwoman. "And what are those two men doing here?"

"I'm sorry miss, I'll get the security."

"We're sorry." Lúcio apologized. "I thought this was our room."

The bride gave Lúcio a long glare. It’s not the kind of glare as if she’s going to kick them out of the room, but the kind as if she knew him from somewhere, much to his concern. 

She drew her minigun from under her dress, suddenly."I'll take care of this." She muttered. 

Junkrat drew out his frag launcher, grinning menacingly as if he lived for this.

The bell woman's eyes widened in fear, unable to comprehend what's happening. "Sorry, but you guys can't have weapons here."

The bride grabbed the bell woman by the collar of her shirt, pointing the nozzle at her temple. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else you will be the first to get mowed before them." Lúcio dashes towards the bell woman pushing her aside giving her time to flee the area. The omnic grabbed Lúcio by his shirt and examined him before aiming her weapon at him.

“PUT HIM DOWN, YA WALKING PILE OF SCRAP.” Junkrat charged at the omnic, firing his frag grenades knocking back the couple, dropping the bounty hunter.

“You two are already starting to annoy me." The bride muttered, getting back on her feet, revving up the proton gun.

The two bounty hunters took refuge by the bed right before the bullets chipped at the thick wood headboard. 

Junkrat began shooting a couple of rounds of his frag grenades from behind the bed. A blue shield emitted from the omnic blocking out his grenades. Junkrat watched in disappointment as his bombs went off, not damaging anything. 

Lúcio peaked from the other side of the bed noticing something familiar about the shield.  
“Wait a minute." He pulled out his tablet finding the image of their targets."They must be our target." 

“Who are they again?” 

“They’re Vishkar agents, Clare and Cyl-7, they're supposedly scouting the area.” 

Lúcio gazed at Junkrat smirking. “Did you track down their location and set up the honeymoon to surprise me?”

"Of course, mate. Though I got help from that hacker sheila." Junkrat replied, giving one of his infamous toothy grin. “It’s not like they needed that room anyways.”

Lúcio pressed his lips against Junkrat's passionately. "Jamie, you're a genius."

"Aren't I always?"

A bullet hit one of the candle holders causing a fire in the room.

"I don’t think the room will last forever .” Lúcio said while the flames spread.  
"We need to leave immediately!"

Junkrat threw his mine on the window behind him, activating it and causing the glass to shatter. In the heat of the moment Lúcio grabbed Junkrat’s hand, yanking him onto his back before hopping out the window. 

He glided down the building with one hand against the wall while the other securing the Junker on his back. He saw millions below him evacuating from the area after hearing a deafening crash above them. The omnic flew out of the building with the agent on her back.

“Shelias, incoming!” Junkrat alerted, aiming his launcher, rapidly firing grenades at the offending pair.

Lúcio glanced down the building finding a faster route. He skidded to a different area of the building. It was cut short when the omnic punched them off the building, causing them to plunge forty feet into an alley. While Lucio’s vision darken all he could hear and feel was Junkrat’s attempts to wake him up followed by the crash of explosions and curses that left him. When he regained his sights he saw Junkrat squirming with the Cyl-7 arm wrapped around him.

Lúcio tried to get back on his feet despite how sore his body was from the impact. He froze finding the nozzle of the mini gun aimed at him. 

"I heard a lot about you, dos Santos." Clare began, standing before the bounty hunter no longer in her wedding dress. She instead wore a silver body suit with cyan stripes resembling the cooperation. 

"You committed theft and destroyed the property of Vishkar corporation." She began to circle him gradually. "Do you realize what we're trying to do for this world?" 

Lúcio glared at the agent in disbelief. "By destroying cities and harming innocents."

She shrugged. "If that's what it takes to improve the future generations."

"What are you going to accomplish from hurting those who you promised that to?"

Clare smiled smugly. "That's their problem for making others fall behind by having others help them, only to have them be dragged down their weak path."

"You're an insane suit, one of the worst I've ever seen." Junkrat grunted.

Clare snapped her fingers."Shut him up."  
The omnic tightened her grip around the Junker, causing him to grunt.

While the agent has her back turned, Lúcio swung his legs, tripping her. He stood, picking up her minigun. Clare got up and grabbed onto the minigun attempting to writhe it out of the Lúcio’s hand. He elbowed her in the jaw knocking her back. 

He aimed the weapon at Cyl-7. Junkrat turned his head bracing for impact only for the omnic to unintentionally release him to activate her shield. He got up and grabbed his frag launcher from the ground, shooting at the omnic, weakening it’s shield. 

Lúcio stumbled onto the ground as he felt a burning sensation spreading in his body. He turned around, noticing that the agent had set up a couple of turrets behind him. The burning was excruciating to a point it felt like his health is getting sucked out. All he could do is lie helplessly on the ground. 

Junkrat got distracted when he found Lúcio on the ground. He raced to him, blowing up the offending turrets until Cyl-7 chased the Junker and charged him against a nearby car. The impact set off the car alarm while his bruised body laid unconscious on the ground.

The omnic scooped up the unconscious Junker, draping him over her shoulder then approached Lúcio. Clare held up her hand, halting the omnic. "Wait, I got to let them know about the city, and who we found." 

With his anguished breath, Lúcio hummed a soft tune. Clare ignored the sounds he's making while she pulled out her hologram phone, about to call the HQ. 

While his humming increased, the agent got irritated. He let out a choked cry when her foot struck his sides. He curled up in a fetal position, while tears fell from the corners of his eyes. 

His thoughts flashed with worse scenarios that would happen if he gave up right then and there. The city being in ruins and many citizens injured or killed. Jamison and him getting arrested regardless of what the cooperation was doing. Overwatch getting shut down by the laws. 

Lúcio continued humming the tune feebly as he felt the healing vibes of his tune. He gradually got back on his feet dashing towards Cyl-7. He climbed up her arm, grabbing ahold of Junkrat’s unconscious body. She noticed him and swung a fist at him. Lúcio hopped on her shoulder dodging her attack. 

Clare turned unintentionally dropping her phone. “GET OFF OF HER!!” 

“Not until you release him!” Lúcio retorted.

She aimed at Lúcio. "I don't appreciate your smart mouth!" before she could fire he swiftly climbed behind Cyl-7, pulling Junkrat out of her grasp. Bullets riddled the Omnics' body. Clare threw her gun aside and stared in devastation at the damaged omnic.

She rushed by the Omnics' side while Lúcio dragged Junkrat's body from the scene. He cradled his body while humming a tune hoping he'd wake up. He leaned his head to lips hearing slight breathing from his unconscious body. He rested his head against his chest hoping he'd wake up.

A figure charged towards him and he felt fist hit hard against his cheek to a point it bruised. "Do you know how much that Cyl-7 cost?!" 

Lúcio slowly got up, rubbing the bruised area. "You caused the damage yourself." He huffed.

"Smart shit!" Clare barked before dashing at him again with her fist. Lúcio swiftly moved his head, dodging her punches. She swiftly turned and swiped her leg above him. Lúcio lowered his body, avoiding the kick. He planted his hands on the ground and swung his legs under her foot, tripping her.

Clare arched her body, hopping back up with a karate stance. She charged forth, swinging her fist into an uppercut and strucking him across his upper lip. Lucio stepped back, wiping the blood with his sleeve. He leaped right when she threw her fist left. He cartwheeled kicking her in the face making her skid backwards.She grabbed him by his sweatshirt spinning him against the wall and pinned him with her elbow. 

“You messed up everything that this cooperation does to keep this world safe!” She hissed, pinning her elbow harder.

Lúcio grunted. “You say that, but nobody sees it.”

He headbutted her causing her to stumble back, freeing him from her grasp. Clare grabbed him by his hood and slammed him face first against the wall. His nose was dripping with blood, but he refused to back down. He swiftly hopped back up in a half cartwheel and swung his foot across her face. Clare stumbles back ignoring the blood running down her cheek. She charges at him only for him to triple the half cartwheel, dodging her attempts of attack. 

She strikes her leg at Lúcio for the final time he lowers himself, hands supporting him on the ground spinning his lower body up sending a swift kick across her midsection. Clare fell to the ground defeated.

Lúcio stood over the agent, glaring at her pitifully. He offered a hand to her which she accepted, pulling herself up. Clare swiftly fired her mini proton gun at Lúcio's shoulder, suddenly. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, hissing in pain.

"Thanks for the help, but that won't be enough to pay for your crimes." Clare derided, smiling smugly.

"I never wanted to fight you," he responded.

"Should've thought about that when you rebelled against us." Clare aimed the gun at him.

"Hey suit!" a certain voice called out.

Clare stopped swiftly facing the Junker behind her. "What?!" She hissed

"You get away from me mate!" 

The agent lowered her weapon and gradually approached the Junker.

"Or what?" She sneered. "Like seriously why would I listen to a person who would stick up for a criminal, oh wait you are like him."

"But he has good morals better than that full of shit business of yours, ya brainwashed wanker."

"To think your country is so pitiful not even we could help you out especially how it became the chaotic waste dump it is now." She aimed the proton gun at the Junker, pressing it against his forehead only for him to activate his mine causing both of them to fly back with the agent colliding against the concrete wall. 

Parts of her suit is torn exposing wounds from the impact. She dragged herself across the ground trailing blood, reaching for her phone that’s a few inches away. Lúcio crushed the tech under his foot.

"Let me guess you're going to send me to prison or something?" Clare coughed.  
"Vishkar won’t let that happen."

"You're nothing to Vishkar," Lúcio retorted. "They never cared about the people who worked for them like my father ."

Clare sneered."Bullshit, they treated Symmetra like a goddess even though she has been betraying them the entire time."

Lúcio tilted his head. "How?!"

"She was oblivious to what Vishkar is doing. Helping the weak who rebels against us such as yourself."

Lúcio went quiet acknowledging the fact that there are still people who are in denial about the true motives Vishkar corporations yet chose to help out people regardless.

"Even if they couldn't save me, I won't risk the betrayal of getting arrested." She feebly took her proton gun and aimed at her head.

Before he could stop her, she shot herself through her temple with a blood curdling scream before she completely perished.

Junkrat examined the Clare's deceased body. "Crazy sheila she was." He commented.

"That's what corporations like Vishkar do to people." Lúcio, replied shamefully. "They make you loyal to them to a point you don't care what they do."  
There was a brief silence for a moment.  
"Should we head out?" Junkrat asked, breaking the silence.

Lúcio took out the tablet. "Yeah, as soon as we report this." 

He paused what was he doing when he heard heavy metallic foot steps. He instantly raised his head finding Cyl-7 charging towards them with fury despite having no shield and her body riddled with proton bullets. Junkrat lunged, pushing him out of the way landing on top of him.

“I thought Cyl-7 was destroyed,” Lúcio said in disbelief.

The omnic rocketed her fist at the two bounty hunters only to have them dodge her rockets, taking refuge behind a car.

"What happened while I was out?" Junkrat asked.

"Clare accidentally fired at Cyl-7 when I tried to release you."

Junkrat went quiet then he nodded.

"Thanks for that, so what are we gonna do about that piece of scrap over 'ere?" he gestured to the omnic.

Lúcio jolted when an idea struck him.  
"Do you still have your traps?"

"Have I never?" He grinned, already fond of the plan.

"I'll go distract Cyl."

Junkrat held both of Lúcio's hands."Please be safe, Froggy."

"Have I always?" He pecked his forehead. "I should be telling you that, you nearly scared me."

They sneak out in their separate ways behind the trash canisters before she flipped the car over.

Lúcio snuck behind the Cyl climbing up her back making her notice him. He began dodging her swings while focusing on Junkrat who was setting up the traps.

His body was starting to wear out easily due to the proton injury he got earlier. He muttered under his breath for Junkrat to hurry up with the trap.

Junkrat gave a thumbs up, giving the approval that the trap has been set.

He lured the omnic onto the trap causing it foot to get clamped. He leaped off the omnic, skidding on the ground.

Junkrat pressed the button causing the mine underneath the trap to blow up.

The omnic trembled as her parts fell to the ground. She fell to the ground as her light slowly faded. They stared at the inactive omnic then exchanged looks before hurrying out of the area.

They took the bus to a motel out of the city. It was no honeymoon suite, but it seems like an at least decent stay until they could return to the Gibraltar.

"Hello, how may I help y-?" The clerk paused with eyes wide when the two men appeared with bruises and cuts came up to the desk.

"Jesus! Are you guys okay?!" She exclaimed. 

"It's been a long day." Lúcio answered pulling out his wallet.

"I see, do you want room service with that?" She offered.

Junkrat smiled and nodded at Lúcio who rolled his eyes acceptingly. "How much?"

"It's on the house."

Lúcio placed the cash on the desk which the clerk took.

"Here's the keys to your room " She slid the keys across the desk and handed them a box. “And your robes and snacks, Enjoy!”

When they entered the room, Lúcio hummed a soft tune healing their bruises and injuries from earlier.

Junkrat gazed at Lúcio curiously while eating a bag of chips from the box.  
“Um, those are some aggressive suits we've dealt with earlier.”

Lúcio replied . “Yeah, tell me about it."

“Are you alright?”

“I’m worried that they’ll find out what really happened.”

“I doubt that, I’ve done things in the past yet they never caught or mentioned me again, it’s all for shock factor.” Junkrat explained nonchalantly. 

Lúcio nodded, finding that statement understandable yet a bit taboo. He grabbed the remote turning off the news and placing it back on the nightstand.

"Anyways, how does your music heal people?" The Junker asked.

"My dad made the amplifier when he worked for Vishkar." Lúcio informed.  
"They stole his work that I stole back and made adjustments by combining it with my music, and because of that I've ended up on bad terms with them."

"Nice, does that music of your also heal people who listens to it in your concerts?"

Lúcio nodded his head "Yeah, whether it be humming or playing the amplifier's music, the vibes can heal you."

Junkrat finished the rest of his snack and his beverage .

"Was HeatFrog always your nickname? I mean you have to have a real name."

"It's Lúcio." He stated.

"Lúcio." Junkrat repeated "I like that name."

“Thanks.” The bounty hunter smiled while he turned off the lamp, tucking himself under the covers. Junkrat took off his shorts joining him under the covers, naked. 

Lúcio noticed the Junker going commando before. It gave him a form of arousal after their intercourse from a couple of hours ago. Without hesitation he reached under the covers and thrust his fingers into other man's moist hole making him shutter from the sensitivity.

“Still in the mood to have room demolishing fun?” Lúcio asked, pulling out his fingers and straddled him.

Junkrat turned on his back. “I would really love that, but I'm too tired." he murmured.

"How about a quickie?" 

Without a word, Junkrat reached down to his pussy, spreading himself once again.

A chorus of husky breathing and moans filled the room. Fingers intertwined with one another while lips met passionately.  
Lúcio broke the kiss watching Junkrat grip on the sheets beneath him as his lips read something he couldn't catch. By the look in the Junker's eyes he wanted something from him. 

He stopped, concerned for the other man. “What is it?”

"I love you." He intertwined his fingers tighter. “Keep a goin’.”

Lúcio leaned down and interlocked their lips again. He pulled back smiling as he caressed his jawlines. "I love you too, Jamie."

“I want this with you. I want-.” A husky breath escaped his nostrils. “This to happen.”

Lúcio was confused by what he meant by that. They are doing it, but there's something else he wanted from him. Whatever he wants he'll give it to him and make it happen.

He dragged out slowly and slammed his hips between his legs harder making the other man arch back as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks while he begs for more over and over.

Sweat rolled down Lúcio’s face as he’s doing his best to spoil his partner. His hand reached down his nub and massaged it with his thumb. The room started spinning again indicating he is close to climax.

“Lu...” The Junker's limbs wrapped tightly around his midriff. “I'm cumming.”

He thrusted for the final time as they moaned in unison cumming for the final time.

They panted unevenly as Lúcio pulled out causing a thick amount of his cum to gush out of Jamison’s hole onto the sheets. He lifted his head, finding the sun rising from the light purple and orange sky. 

"Uh, how long have we been up?" Lúcio mused.

"I dunno, it's been a long night since that whole scrap back there."

He laid down next to Jamison wrapping his arms around his midriff. 

"Thanks Jamie, I actually enjoyed our honeymoon."

Junkrat gave his signature grin. "Yeah, I’m glad ya did.”

"I guess we'll leave tomorrow night.”

Junkrat gave a soft hum of approval in response before drifting off. 

Lúcio kissed his forehead.  
"Good night, Meu amor. "

He murmured as he drifted to sleep as well.  
__________

It was a long trip back to the base. Jack wanted to see them as soon as they returned from the mission. Their transportation has been delayed multiple times holding them back a few weeks. They stayed at hotels by the airport until their transport shows up at a reasonable time.

“Let me get this straight, the target commited suicide?" Jack Morrison recapped.

"She refused to give herself in and we also had to destroy the omnic, too much of a hassle to turn in."

Jack nodded his head resting his finger under his chin. "They always do that.” He stated disappointedly "But good work I'll let you know if something else is up.” 

Lúcio nodded as he exited the meeting room until he heard the intercom system beeped.

“Heat Frog, Please Report To The Medbay” Mercy’s instructed over the intercom.

His blood ran cold, fearing that something happened to Jamison from the last mission. He hurried over to the bay, barging through the door finding him vomiting into a trash can.

"Mr. Correia dos Fawkes please have a seat." Mercy instructed in her usual calm voice as she gestured to a chair next to Jamison.

Lúcio shut the door behind him and took a seat. He examined the other man noticing his stomach was minimally bulged than his average malnourished form which he assumed he ate little more often than usual. He feared it might be food poisoning. He rest his hand on his shoulder patting him gently. 

"Thanks for coming," Mercy began as she crossed her leg. Her face doesn't seemed worried even though she does a good job of keeping her composure whenever there's serious news.

"Is Jamison alright? He don't got food poisoning does he?" 

The medic chuckled softly, shaking her head. "No, nothing like that." 

Lúcio sighed in relief "Then what is it?"

The medic adjusted her glasses. "Even though his symptoms is nausea and cramps, the results would depend on you."

Mercy then gestured Junkrat. 

He lifted his head from the tin, looking at Mercy with bloodshot eyes. "I thought you'd tell him."

"Well, he's your husband."

Junkrat spat into trash, coughing. "Alright" he began "Remember that honeymoon we had at the motel after the mission."

Mercy exclaimed. "A honeymoon?!"  


"That's what he called it."

Junkrat cleared his throat at them. The medic obliged shifting back into her professional position.

"Where was I?" He furrowed his brows only to jolt up in realization. "I'm expecting an ankle biter." He announced.

Lúcio arched his brow leaning towards Junkrat. "What's that?"

"We're having a kid."

Lúcio went quiet for a moment as he remembered when he said he wanted something to happen, realizing he really wanted this with him. He loved kids and someday have one of his own, yet he worries about how will he still tend to Jamison while he's off. 

"Anything wrong?" The medic asked, worried.

Junkrat gave sad puppy eyes."You're not okay with the news?"

Lúcio chuckled. "I'm glad we're going to have our bundle of joy, but how will I help look after him while I'm off doing bounty work?"

"Don’t worry about that, you’ll be on paternity leave.” 

“Isn’t that great?!” Junkrat beamed. “Not only do we get a vacation, we’re gonna be parents, and Roadie gets to be an uncle.” 

The Junker grabbed the bucket again puking once more into it.

"You may take that with you." 

Lúcio smiled at the Junker’s little celebration, he’s just as excited about the news just as if not more than him.

“Before you guys be on your way, Do you want me to contact you for monthly check ups and suggestions?” Mercy asked.

“Sure, we might need it.” Lúcio stood from his seat helping Jamison to the door.

Mercy smiled. “Very well then, best of luck to you guys and congrats.”

They were transported to Rio, where Lúcio’s apartment was located. He settled Junkrat on the couch massaging his shoulders. "You feeling alright?"

Junkrat turned, facing Lúcio. "Yeah, what about you, you seemed tense yerself."

"Tense?!" Lúcio spluttered."I don't seem tense."

Junkrat glared at him curiously, finding his stance stiffer than usual along with his decaying usual optimism.

"I'm sorry." Lúcio sighed taking a seat next to Jamison. "I'm worried for our child, I don’t want our child to get dragged into our conflicts."

"We're Bounty Hunters, we can protect our kid." Junkrat reminded “We should teach them bounty hunting when they're older."

“I want them to have a normal life and not deal with anything we’re doing.”

"They don't have to be Bounty Hunters, but either way they’ll be fine."

"What's fine with what's going on out there? We can't expect our child to roam around where something unexpected happens and they could be kidnapped and used as a hostage. Don't you care about what happens to our kid?!"

“The world ain’t always gonna be safe, no matter how many people we track down.” Junkrat argued. “Y'know, it's been difficult for me since I lost me mum in the omnium explosion." 

Lúcio went silent in an instant.

"Nothing saved her an' I was left to fend for myself ." Jamison began to tear up as he's reliving his past. "I jus' don't want our kid to go through what I had."

Lúcio wrapped his arms around the other man.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." Junkrat muttered under his breath. 

"I'm sorry, Jamie. We can't save everyone." He began to caress his jawline. "There is no such thing as a perfect world and we can't fix that."

Junkrat's eyes made contact with his with a few tears rolling down his face. Lúcio wiped the tears from his face.

"We'll do everything to protect our kid and we'll make sure of that."

Jamison nodded in agreement. "Does that mean we have to train our kid?"

Lúcio rest his hand on the Junker's abdominal bump. “We’ll think about it.”

\----

The infant whimpered against Lúcio's chest in the carrier. He hushed gently patting back. 

"It'll be cool, we're just visiting daddy's job." Lúcio cooed.

They strolled through the corridors of the base. He'd thought to visit the base during paternity leave to show their newborn child around the place, which isn't really much occupied as of current. 

"This is where papa builds explosives an' someday I'll teach ya," Junkrat said as they passed by the garage.

"Don't get our kid hurt, now." “You could start off with building something ?”

"Sure. " Jamison rolled his eyes playfully. 

They finally entered the office where Jack sat on his desk going over files. The soldier lifted his head as soon as the two men entered the door way.

"What brings you here?" Jack asked, then arched a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be on paternity leave?"

"We're just visiting."

"Right." He tilted his head, glancing at the child. "And you brought your kid too?"

"We're jus' showing our little ankle biter around, considering to train our here in the future. And who knows, might even join the team."

The soldier nodded. "Understandable."

The child began to babble softly while glancing at the older man and giggled.  
as he held a finger out to the infant. The child softly gripped at his finger tightly. The soldier gave a slight smile.

“It’ll be our duty.”


End file.
